<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lavender by TinyKuroNeko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217597">Lavender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyKuroNeko/pseuds/TinyKuroNeko'>TinyKuroNeko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Essek might have a small crush on Molly, Jealous Caleb Widogast, Molly is 2 years old and doesn't understand his own feelings, Molly is still level 5, Mollymauk-centric - Freeform, Oblivious Molly, Resurrection, Small One, he's a baby, he's tsundere tho, how does one tag shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyKuroNeko/pseuds/TinyKuroNeko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They got Molly back. They resurrected him. The Mighty Nein was a whole family again.</p><p>But Molly, despite everything, feels alone.</p><p>His friends are part of tomorrow while he's still stuck in yesterday. But he puts on a grin and lets them go on their adventures without him.</p><p>Unexpectedly, he finds himself befriending a Shadowhand.</p><p>HIATUS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mollymauk Tealeaf &amp; Essek Thelyss, Mollymauk Tealeaf &amp; Yasha, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, The Mighty Nein &amp; Mollymauk Tealeaf, The Mighty Nein &amp; The Mighty Nein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wasn't really sure if I was gonna show this publically. I was honestly thinking of just keeping it to myself since I'm technically still new to the CR fandom. But alas, my need to share is overwhelming. I'm probably gonna keep this anonymous for a while until I feel more comfortable. Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Molly’s resurrection was something that’s been on their mind for a long time. Now, after months after his death, they finally have everything they needed for his resurrection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing to worry about is if they would be getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> Molly back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think everything will be okay?” Fjord asked, standing next to Caleb. The wizard turned his head away from watching the others digging Molly’s grave, from the large tree that grew from Molly’s grave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably not,” Caleb replied. “It’s been many months. We’ve changed. We’ve grown. Mollymauk has been...frozen, for lack of a better word, in time. We are not even sure if he will return to us as Mollymauk. Or if he will return to us as someone else. But if there is one thing that I can be sure of…” Caleb looks back as Yasha lifts up the dead body of Molly from the dirt. His hands clenched as he remembered the day they first fought the Iron Shepards. “We are the Mighty Nein. We are a family. Mollymauk is still one of us no matter what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord huffs as he also looks over at the rest. “You got that right.” Both men walk over to the rest of their group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha cradled her best friend in her arms, sniffling, tears threatening to leave her eyes. She remembers seeing his grave the first time. The anger and sorrow of losing someone she loved so dearly. But holding his actual body...seeing him so lifeless and unmoving unlike how she remembered him. Now she has another chance. He will be alive once again and she will make sure that she had his back as he did for her so long ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester let out a shuddering breath as she gazed upon Molly. The tarot deck in her haversack suddenly felt like the weight of the world. She hiccups as she reached over and touched Molly’s cheek. Nott placed her hand on Jester’s arm, comforting her in a motherly way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau inhaled sharply. “So are we doing this or what?” she asked her voice breaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Caduceus calmly replied. Looking over, he patted the trunk of the tree. “Thank you for taking care of him.” He kneeled down across from Jester. “Set him down, if you please, Yasha.” Nodding, Yasha gently laid the lavender teifling on the ground. “Jester?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester sniffled, wiping her eyes of tears. “I’m ready. Let’s do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was surrounded by darkness. It was quiet. Too quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where is he? Who is he? Why couldn’t he remember anything? Why did he feel so </span>
  <em>
    <span>empty</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We came a long way. So, it would be nice if you come back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was that? He didn’t recognize that voice. But it’s warm. Friendly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please come back...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That one is different. So familiar. Something stormy. A book with flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You better come back, you fucker, or...or I’ll kick your ass!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Obnoxious. Fierce. A blue cloak.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re right here for you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Green and yellow. Fidgety hands. A lot of buttons. A flask.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come back to us! We have so much to tell you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue. Horns. Sugary sweetness.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wake up, friend. We’re waiting for you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Green. Water. A falchion.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come back home to us.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dirt and grim. Fire. A kiss on the forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who are these voices? Why did he feel compelled to open his eyes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re waiting for you, my child,” a voice whispered to him. He felt warm hands caressing his cheeks. “They waited a long time. Let’s not keep them waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t know who he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do. You know who you are. You’ll know soon. Now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wake up, Mollymauk Tealeaf.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a loud gasp of air and loud coughing as the body writhed between them. Wide eyes watched as eyes opened and he slowly sat up. They were all silent as red eyes stared at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re back!” Jester cried after a moment, launching herself to hug him. “You’re back! You’re back! You’re back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked, startled and confused. His eyes frantically looking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jester!” Fjord exclaimed, grabbing Jester and taking her off of Molly. “Let him breathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha waved her hand in front of him, getting his attention. “Molly? Do...do you remember us? Do you know who you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head, confused. They suddenly felt their hopes deflate. Of course, they knew there was a chance of not getting Molly back, but it still hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lavender Tiefling stared at them. Something about them felt warm and safe. He wasn’t sure why. He looked over at the large lady next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is Yasha, she’s the charm.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinks. Yasha? Charm? Familial. He turns his gaze to the one in the blue cloak.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Team Fuck Off, I’m well aware.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He had the urge to laugh at her. To ruffle her feathers. His eyes moved to the small goblin.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t try and go through his stuff. You’re just gonna get caught.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>How odd she was. But a good heart.  He looks at the blue tiefling.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I knew you were gonna ask that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t like how sad she looked. There should be a smile. He peered at the half-orc.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, we’re even for the teleport now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Valiant. Funny. He wanted to tease him. He looks at the human man.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wake up! Time for that later. You alright?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A twinge. Concern. Second chances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at all of them again. There was something about them that made his heart swell. Something….something special.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“WELCOME TO THE-!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened. He opens his mouth, but all he lets out is a raspy, violent cough, drawing in their concern. The tall firbolg gently patted his back and offered the Tiefling a waterskin. Gratefully, he drank up the water. “Slowly now,” the firbolg said. The Tiefling let out a breath of relief as his lips left the waterskin. He wiped his mouth of excess water as he looked up at the group again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he okay?!” the goblin frantically asked, looking over him, checking on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been in the ground for months, Nott,” Beau deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably bring him back to-,” Fjord started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-ah…” They froze as the lavender Tiefling tried to say something, yet coughed again, however softly instead. “Wel-,” he tried again before coughing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha placed a hand on his shoulder. “Slow down. Don’t strain yourself,” she insisted, worry laced in her tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he finished coughing, he placed his hand on hers, squeezing. He looked up, a tired smile gracing his lips. “Welcome,” he rasped, voice hoarse, but clear, “to the Mighty Nein.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their jaws dropped. There was a moment of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MOLLY!” Jester cried as she once again launched herself at Mollymauk. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> you!” Molly let out a hoarse laugh as he hugged his fellow Tiefling. “You’re back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau found herself hugging Molly, sniffling. “You fucker, don’t ever die on us again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One by one, Molly eventually found himself in a massive group hug. Tears ran down his face as he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m back.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Molly's bored, so he sets off to see the city of Rosohna.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who continuing this? I am!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They took Molly back to Rosohna to the Xhorhaus (“When the fuck did you get a </span>
  <em>
    <span>house</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!”) for him to rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got to formally meet Caduceus (“So, dead people tea??”)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they proceed to tell him what happened in the months after his death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You met Jester’s mother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were pirates?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You staged a mutiny?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nott has a husband and son?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Bright Queen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHO THE FUCK MIND CONTROLLED YASHA I WILL FUCKING KILL HIM-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fjord, I have to say, your voice is much sexier now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ‘happy, fun ball’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pumat Swole</span>
  </em>
  <span>???”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Trent sounds like a fucking dickhead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly sat amongst them, enraptured by their stories of the adventures they took. He was happy that they were about to go about the trials and become stronger. At the same time, however, he felt out of place. How could he fit into the family that moved forward to tomorrow while he was still part of yesterday?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they had to go off to another adventure. They wanted to have someone stay with Molly, but Molly was quick to protest, telling them that he would be fine alone. That they needed all the manpower they could get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found himself alone in silence in the Xhorhaus. Extremely bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What to do?” He hummed to himself. His friends wouldn’t be back for a couple of weeks. He didn’t have his swords to go about training. Molly sat up. “Maybe I can explore the town.” Adjusting his coat, he got up and left the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosohna was quite lovely, Molly noted. Despite the lack of sunlight, there was a decadent beauty within the dark skies of the city. He walked about, looking through the windows of the shops. He hoped that he had enough coin to last him until the others got back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, he’s purple!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you dummy, he’s lavender!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look how pretty his coat is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly stopped as he heard little voices behind him. He turns, seeing a group of three drow children hiding behind a tree, arguing with each other. “Oh, hello there!” He called out, startling them from their arguing. “Might I say it’s rude to talk behind someone’s back,” he teasingly admonished, walking over to the children. “Mollymauk Tealeaf,” he flourished with a bow. “And you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The children just looked at him, wide-eyed in awe. Suddenly, the child with pigtails and freckles zipped over to him excitedly. “I’m Mina!” she exclaimed, holding out her hand. Molly lightly chuckled, shaking her tiny hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Mina. Would you like to tell me who your friends are?” Molly asked.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s Gemma,” she pointed at the boy drow with short reddish-brown hair, “and that’s Leta,” she pointed at the other drow girl with light blue eyes and black hair. “Are you friends with the Mighty Nein?” Mina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mina!” Gemma hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we were gonna ask anyway!” Mina pouted. “And come here already~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly simply smiled at the group of curious children. “Why yes, indeed, I am a friend to the Mighty Nein. I used to travel with them long ago,” he answered the young girl. “However, it’s been a long time since we’ve traveled together. For I am here and they are out there in their adventures.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gemma walked up next to Mina and crossed his arms. “How come?” Gemma asks. “What’s stopping you from traveling with them now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A solemn smile graced Molly’s lips as he looked at the boy. “That is the kind of story that will have to come another time, kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leta, now standing at Mina’s other side, fiddled with her hands nervously as she looked up at Molly. “But could you tell us a story of when you were traveling with them?” she wondered, her eyes wide with awe and curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lavender Teifling perked up. “A story, you ask? Well, I can do that,” he replied. “In fact, how about I regale the tale of the first meeting of the Mighty Nein?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gemma looked like he was about to deny, but then Mina gave a loud gasp. “Really?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, of course. You kids seem like the kind who can use a good story.” Molly leaned in closer to them. “So how about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Mina squealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mina!” Gemma chastised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, Gemma,” Leta giggled. “Just one story?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly chuckled, straightening himself up. “Alrighty then. Hope you, children, are ready for this odd, yet thrilling beginning. It all started in with a tavern, a carnival, and a devil toad…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek was simply taking a quiet walk in Rosohna. He had no plans today. He had initially planned to make a quick visit to the Mighty Nein, but found their home empty, possibly taking their revived comrade with them on an excursion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, he thought they did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because he sees a lavender Tiefling with the same description that he has heard from them. The Tiefling seemed to be doing a performance for the three children sitting down in front of him. However, the Tiefling had also drawn in a crowd, not that he noticed. Curious, Essek went closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and with a hard whack of her staff-WHOOSH-Beauregard ended the imp’s life, not before giving one good stomp for good measure,” the Tiefling flourished as he acted out his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to Fjord and Caleb?” one of the children asked, concern laced in their voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Jester was able to get to Fjord, and Nott had to do mouth-to-mouth for Caleb, which, while effective, was very horrifying to see,” Molly cringed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eeeww,” the three children gagged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly chuckled before bowing to the children. “Well, I hope you three enjoyed my performance-oh,” he stopped short as he noticed the crowd watching him, giving him small applause. “Well, I didn’t notice all of you. Thank you, thank you very much. I’m happy you all enjoyed the story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek gave a small smirk before approaching the Tiefling. “I must say, that’s quite the story...Mr. Tealeaf, correct?” He inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mollymauk looked up to see a drow with white hair and piercing purple eyes. “Yes, I’m Mollymauk Tealeaf,” Molly slowly answered. “And you are…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three children that Molly was entertaining were suddenly up and bowing. “Lord Essek!” They chimed, greeting the drow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly blinked. “Oh! So you’re Essek. The others told me a bit about you.” Molly held out his hand. “Thank you for watching over my merry band of idiots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek shook Molly’s hand, ignoring how dexterous and soft Molly’s hand felt. He looked over at the children. “Run along, children. It is nearly reaching the day’s end,” Essek ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I can never tell,” Molly joked, causing the children to giggle. “Seriously, if Mr. Essek here says to go, it’s probably time to go.” The children groaned. “Now, now, do you want to make your parents worry? How about this?” Molly leaned down. “Next time you see me, flag me down and I’ll tell you another story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Mina squeaked happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Leta smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, whatever,” Gemma muttered, trying to look stoic but failing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly waved at the children as they said their goodbyes and left without another word. As soon as they were out of sight, Molly turned to Essek. “So, I’m just about to head back. Wanna walk and talk with me?” he asked. “I would like to learn about the floating man that my friends talk about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek thought about rejecting the offer as he was just at the Mighty Nein’s house earlier. He would prefer not to make the trek again… “I suppose I could. Walk and talk,” Essek nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent! This way, Mr. Essek.” Molly started leading Essek back to the Xhorhaus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cutting off Gnoll ears?” Essek questioned his expression that of disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be fair, we were offered a nice amount of coin for the ears,” Molly hummed. “Ah, here we are.” He looked up at the chaos that is the Xhorhaus. He honestly loved it. But looking at it now, the feeling of loneliness came back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing the Tiefling let out a sad sigh, Essek looked at Molly. “Is everything alright?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, it’s nothing,” Molly muttered, scratching the back of his neck. “Just...they’ve been gone for a few days, so it’s been pretty…empty and lonely in the house.” Shaking his head, he put on a smile. “It’s fine though. They’ll be back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek just stared, scratching his chin in thought. “I am a little surprised that you were left behind. I would’ve expected that they took you with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I would be more of a liability. I’ve been dead for months, resurrected recently, they are levels ahead of me, not to mention, I’m kinda weaponless since one of my friends kinda absorbed my sword,” Molly ranted. “I don’t want them to focus on both the fighting and protecting me at the same time.” He shrugged. “It’s better this way, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Drow took Molly’s words into consideration. “What if I were to train you?” Molly looks up at Essek, surprised. “I can tell you wish to be able to join the others, but are unable to. As a favor, I can help you train, gain a new weapon, and possibly have you ready for whatever next adventure they decide to go on.” Essek wasn’t sure why he wanted to help this Tiefling. Maybe he wanted to add another debt on the Mighty Nein’s list. “You’re free to refuse, of course…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly bit his lip. Training would be a good start. And having a new set of swords would be nice. “Sure, why not?” Molly nodded. “Might as well start. Er, when are you free?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can retrieve you tomorrow morning and we can survey the weapon shops and blacksmiths around the city,” Essek offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly nodded. “Sounds good. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Essek.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise, Mr. Tealeaf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, call me Molly,” Molly snorted. “It’s what I prefer my friends to call me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Are we friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I hope so.” With that, Molly walked into the house. “Good night, Essek.” He closes the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night…Molly,” Essek whispered to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have him rooming with Yasha, which is nice since her room is painted like a field and near the balcony connected to the hallway. He lays on his bed, breathing as he imagined himself in the field of flowers. It alleviates his loneliness just a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi, Molly! It’s Jester!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly snaps his eyes opened, slightly startled by Jester’s sudden sending.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s been a few days. We’re doing okay. Just wondering how you’re doing. If you want, one of us can come-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly lets out a small laugh. “Hey, Jessie. I’m doing okay. A little lonely, but okay. I met a friend of yours, Essek. He’s gonna help me with some training tomorrow.” He stretches, starting to feel sleepy. He turns in his bed, looking at the dimming light of the lantern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too lonely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too empty.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blades, training, and a cat?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this took a little while as it was hard to put my ideas to paper. I hope you guys enjoy it however. I also put in a doodle of mine for this chapter. Enjoy my shitty doodle (no, seriously, it’s not that good)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, Molly and Essek were standing in a weapons shop, testing out swords for Molly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly sighed as he placed a sword back on the mantle. “Nope, not this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Essek asked, sounding frustratedly exhausted. “None of these?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly shook his head. “Trust me, I’m as frustrated as you are, and I’m sorry,” he apologized. “But I'm pretty picky about how the blades I will wield should be. Considering I use both hands.” He gestures to the wall of swords. “It’s not like I can just pick two random swords and be done with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek pinched the bridge of his nose. “You have a point, but we’ve been here for almost two hours,” he pointed out. “Maybe we should head to the blacksmith.” Essek watched as Molly deflated in disappointment. “It’s probably more reasonable to have swords tailored to your specifications-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, have you lads found anything of interest yet?” Essek was interrupted by the arrival of the shopkeeper, a dwarven man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly pouted. “Unfortunately no. No offense to your lovely store, but nothing seemed to click for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” The dwarf pondered. “What is it you’re looking for? I might have something in the back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Molly started. He raised up both hands. “I use swords as my preferred weapons. And I use both of my hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly looked at the dwarf, who squinted and scratched his chin. “Maybe...just maybe…,” he muttered. “Come with me, tiefling.” The dwarf lead Molly towards the counter. Molly watched the dwarf duck behind the counter and heard the clanking of metal. Then the dwarf came up and placed down a pair of blades on the counter. “I had this pair for a long time. So far, no one’s been able to properly wield them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly stared at the blades. They were beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such interesting blades,” Essek muttered. “Where did you get them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting story,” the dwarf huffed. “This was before I came into Xhorhas, and was traveling-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voices were just gibberish and garble in the background as Molly kept staring at the blades. He felt some kind of pull towards them, a calling. He wasn’t sure why. Molly picked the blades off of the counter and held one in each hand. They felt amazing in his hands like they were meant to be with him. He twirls them. No resistance, neither weighed more than the other, and they felt as if they were one blade. If anything, they felt like an extension of himself. “They’re perfect!” he exclaimed, interrupting the dwarf’s story. “How much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph,” the dwarf huffed. “I will tell you right now that I don’t accept coins for blades like these. Because those blades are the kind that chose you. Not the other way around.” He walked up to Molly, his chest puffed up. “You have to prove that these blades chose you. Come out back with me.” Confused, Molly and Essek followed and were lead outside where there was a makeshift training circle and at the center was a training dummy. The dwarf pointed at the dummy. “Go on. Strike it down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, okay,” Molly replied, walking and standing a distance away from the dummy. He looked back and forth at the blades he held and the dummy across from him. He took a deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Moonweaver, guide me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he prayed. In quick succession, he uses the blade to create a cut on his wrist, hearing the dwarf and Essek shout at his action. However, as the blood dripped onto the blade, crystal ice shards appeared along its length. Molly rushed at the dummy and slashed at it with the iced blade. Standing behind it, the blade and his arm stretched out behind him, there is silence. He looks back just as ice starts growing from where he attacked the dummy. “How was that?” he asked, looking at the stunned dwarf and Essek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blood Hunter</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Essek questioned, walking to Molly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly raised an eyebrow in confusion. “A what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My goodness, lad,” the dwarf gasped, looking at the dummy. “Bloody balls, those blades definitely have chosen you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Molly smiled. “So I can buy them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I just say? No coin as payment for these types of blades. Only prove that they chose you. Keep them. They were meant to be yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, alright,” Molly replied, looking at the blade in his hands. Unbeknownst to him, he was being stared at by the drow next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek had escorted Molly to the training arena right in the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know we could have done this back at the house,” Molly pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is more space here,” Essek simply said. He took off his cloak, hanging it somewhere off to the side. He then picked up a rapier from a sword rack nearby. “For the sake of this first training session, I ask that you do not use your powers as a Blood Hunter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but I still don’t know what you’re talking about with that. What the heck is a ‘Blood Hunter’?” the lavender tiefling asked, tilting his head in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised that you don’t know,” Essek explained, testing his grip on the rapier. “Blood Hunters are a rare sight. Not much is known of their class.” He swished the rapier a bit before glancing over at Molly. “How in the world do you not know that you are one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly shrugged. “Well, waking up buried underground and with absolutely no memories two years ago gives you no indications on how the world works,” he explained, twirling one of his new blades. “And I really didn’t care much to find out about whoever I was before waking up the first time. Never have, never will.” Molly started juggling his blades, smiling as he remembered his time at the circus. Some of his memories were still blurry, but he fondly remembers the circus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek watched the Tiefling in curiosity. “You died before?” he asked. “And you don’t wish to know anything about who you were before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” Molly chimed. “Whoever got buried is gone. I like who I am right now. Bullshit and all. Now.” He raises his right arm, pointing at Essek. “Let’s start this already. I’m very out of practice so I would like to start soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek huff, a smirk on his lips. “Alright. Just know that I do not intend to go easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking forward to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Did you have to go that hard?” Molly gasped, lying on the floor exhausted. His blades on the ground on either side of him. “Oh Moonweaver, I think I pulled a muscle.” He rolled over, groaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek chuckled, leaning against the rapier. “Well, I had to observe your strength and limits to later think of how our future training lessons will go. There’s a lot to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, you think?” Molly hissed, squinting at Essek. Molly raised up his hand “Help me up?” Essek walked over, taking Molly’s hand and helping him up his feet. Molly hissed, “Oh, that’s going to hurt in the morning.” He bent his back a bit, feeling some bones crack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek was definitely not looking at Molly’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat, Essek got Molly’s attention. “I suggest training three days a week. Two days purely on physical endurance and swordsmanship, and one day to help you understand your abilities,” the drow explained. “It’s obvious that you lost strength due to your passing. And your swordsmanship could use some refining.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And considering I known nothing of my abilities means you want to teach me?” Molly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That and I wish to do some research. As I said before, Bood Hunters are a rarity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly rolled his eyes. “I’ll be honest. I want to know more about all this blood stuff I can do, but I rather not feel like a guinea pig,” Molly pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Essek nodded. “Would you like me to walk you back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly shook his head. “Nah, wanna walk alone this time. Think my thoughts. So when should we meet for my next training?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is two days from now alright? I have business to do tomorrow and you need to rest your muscles,” Essek suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly pondered for a moment and did an experimental stretch of his arms, hissing painfully at the soreness. “Yeah,” Molly moaned, “yeah, you’re right.” He bent down to pick up his blades. “Well, I’ll see you next time, Mr. Essek,” Molly said, walking off with a wink and a wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise, Mr. Mollymauk,” Essek replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the door closed behind him, Molly is greeted by the silence once again. He wondered if Jester would have enough energy today to do Sending to him. He doubted it a bit. Sighing, he went straight to the hot tub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After heating the water, Molly slowly submerged his naked body, moaning as the hot water gave his sore muscles some relief. He reminiscences on when he and the others (minus Caduceus) bonded in a communal bathhouse. Smiling to himself, he might suggest bonding in the hot tub or dinner when they come back. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meow</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ears perked up at the sudden sound. Scowling, Molly got out of the tub, wrapped himself in a robe, and looked out into the house. Empty. “...Hello?” Molly called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meow</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped at the sound. “Frumpkin? Caleb? Are you guys home?” Molly shook his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, they would have told me they got home</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meow</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His ear twitched as he realized that the sound was coming from upstairs. Cautiously, he tiptoed up the stairs, making sure to listen carefully. As he got into the hallway of the second floor…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… he’s faced with a cat staring up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly blinks. “Oh, how did you get in here?” he cooed, holding out his hand for the feline to sniff. He observes it (him? her?) as it sniffs his hand. It was much fluffier than Frumpkin. Its coat was mainly white and its face, ears, legs, and tail were a soft grey color. It looked up at Molly, showing its blue eyes. It jumped and climbed up Molly’s arm, surprising him. “Oh! Hello there,” Molly chuckled as it wrapped itself around his neck and cuddles him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that his and Yasha’s door open enough to show him that the balcony door was also open. “So that’s how you got it,” Molly muttered. “I knew I forgot to do something.” He feels the cat purr against his neck. “Aww, you wanna stay the night with me, sweetie?” It licks him in agreement. “Alright, alright. So are you a boy-?” Molly is interrupted by a hiss. “Okay, a girl.” He unwraps her from his neck and holds her like a baby. “Lucky that you came by. I’m all alone in this house, so you have my attention. What should I name you?” Molly began to think as he walked into his and Yasha’s room and sat on his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll call you Selena.” Molly decided. “Because you look as beautiful as the moon.” Selena simply purrs as she snuggles into his lap. “Oh, you’re such a sweetie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not sure when he finally falls asleep. But when he opens his eyes, he’s sitting at the edge of a lake, staring at the reflection of the moon. It was beautiful, lovely, and soothing. He takes a deep breath, feeling the coolness of the air. He suddenly notices that someone is next to him, humming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks over to see a young girl with light blue skin and white hair sitting next to him, rocking her legs back and forth, creating splashes in the water. She looks over at him, staring at him with bright, mischievous eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to finally meet you, Mollymauk Tealeaf.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cliffhanger time o3o</p><p>Also wanna mention that Selena is a Balinese cat</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dreams and offers.<br/>Dinner invites and blood.<br/>And the fey.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And I give you guys more.<br/>Critical Role is really getting me in a mood of passion. And I really like it. I hope you like the little surprise in the end.</p><p>Also, sorry about how rushed this feels OxO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Molly stares at the little girl blankly. “Who are you and how do you know my name?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl huffed a bit. “ You’d think that being one of my worshippers, you would at least have heard what I look like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly stared at her. Something about her did seem familiar. Blue skin and white hair. Her appearance as a young girl. It sounded a lot like Gustav’s description of… “Oh,” he realized. “This is something…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I didn’t somehow accidentally take drugs before bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I didn’t drink some strong alcohol?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh-uh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t died in my sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, gods, no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...and you’re actually the Moonweaver?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprised?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Overwhelmed,” Molly squeaks. He looks back at the lake, at the moon. “I was not expecting this. I mean I know Yasha talks to her god and goes off Yasha-ing. Caduceus and Fjord get along well with their god. Jester talks to her god all the time-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Artagan isn’t actually a god,” the Moonweaver commented nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” she giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly squinted at her. “I’m just saying. I wasn’t really expecting this.” He gestures to the scenery he was in. “I wasn’t expecting to actually talk to the Moonweaver like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, call me </span>
  <span>Sehanine, child,” the Moonweaver announced. “It’s my name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still freaking out.” The Tiefling slumped, burying his face in his hands. “I’m not..you’re not...what did I do that’s even worth your attention?” he asked, genuinely confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I list it out for you?” Sehanine grinned. “You’re one of my favorites so far.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Molly grumbled a bit before sitting up taking a deep breath. “Why are you here?” he finally asks. “I don’t mean to be rude, but something like this is probably something serious…I’m not gonna have to go off somewhere, am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehanine shook her head. “No. nothing like that,” she answered. “Just an offer if you feel like you’re ready for it.” She holds out her hand. “Would you like to make a pact with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence came between them. Molly stared at the hand in front of him as he let the words sink in. “A...a pact?” he slowly repeated. “That’s...oh, geez.” He laid himself on the ground, eyes wide in surprise. A pact...with a god. His face scrunched up in thought. To make a pact with a god would mean he could become stronger. And if he got stronger he could better protect his friends...his </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the future. It was such a tempting offer...but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat back up, staring at the offered hand once again. “Well?” Sehanine tilted her head, waiting. “Do you accept?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...no,” Molly answered, giving a sad smile. “I don’t think I’ll accept this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me. I’m flattered that you wish to make a pact with me. And I want to be stronger, but,” he explained, “I don’t think I’m ready for that just yet.” He gently pushes her hand down, his smile becoming soft. “There are things about myself that I need to understand first. That I need to master. One day, I’ll take you up on that offer. Just not tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehanine smiled at him. “I understand. Whenever you’re ready, I will be there, alright?” She looks into the lake, seeing the moon’s reflection becoming shadowed. “It’s almost time for you to wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will I remember this?” he asks, also waking the moon’s reflection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Possibly not. If you don’t, you will feel something. I will not leave you in fear like that bastard, Uk’otoa.” She places a hand on his cheek. “Until next time, my champion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly wakes up to a tongue licking his nose. His face scrunched up a bit as he opened his eyes and stared at large blue eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, right, the cat,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. Selena purred as he reached up and scratched. “Hey, cutie,” Molly cooed. “You hungry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Selena yawned, jumping off Molly’s chest and onto the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly sat up, scratching the back of his head. He felt nicely refreshed. His muscles were significantly less sore than yesterday. And he had a pleasant dream…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did he dream about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He simply shrugged. He felt good. That’s all that mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~Two weeks later~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna have dinner tomorrow?” Molly asked, looking up from the book he was handed a while back. He watched Essek fumble a bit at the sudden question, almost dropping the book he just took from the shelf. “I’m cooking something and I have enough ingredients to make two servings,” Molly shrugged. “And we’ve been around each other for a while, so why not have dinner between two friends? You don’t have to if you don’t want to though.” Leaning against his hand, Molly stared at the silent Essek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek cleared his throat, still slightly thrown off-guard by the question. “Dinner, you say?” he asked. “I...suppose I could. Come for dinner. I do not have anything urgent to attend to tomorrow. Is there anything you would like me to bring?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just your charming self,” Molly charmed, a flirty smile on his lip. Essek was lucky that Molly had his eyes closed or he would have seen the blush on Essek’s cheeks. “However, there’s not much in selection for alcohol, so if you have your own, you can bring it with you.” Molly’s eyes drifted back to the page on the book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a book on Blood Hunters. Essek was right about there not being much on them, with the contents of the book being so little. Now Molly wasn’t entirely good at reading. Sure, back in his carnie days, he was taught the alphabet and vocabulary along with Toya, but he didn’t actively read books. The only book he actually cared to read was one that explained the meaning of tarot cards. So he was having trouble reading the book. But there was one section that caught his attention. Using his finger, he traced the letters at the top of the page.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>G-H-O-S-T-S-L-A-Y-E-R</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ghostslayer?” Molly muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is one of the orders that a Blood Hunter could take.” Molly jumped, startled, and now noticing Essek sitting next to him. “One of the oldest orders if I remember correctly. They refined their hemocraft to combat the undead.” He leans in to look at the page. “I believe an indication of someone being part of the order is the Rite of the Dawn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly turned to Essek with a raised brow. “The Rite of the Dawn?” Something about that sounded familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When given blood, the wielded weapon will glow a bright light,” Essek explained, opening the book he was holding. “I believe I read about a Bloodhunter in Xhorhas-what are you doing?” Molly, during Essek’s explanation, had taken out one of his blades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Showing you something,” Molly replied, cutting his wrist. As soon as he stops, the blade glows bright radiant energy. “So, I think I might have some kind of connection with that Order…of course, I have no idea how.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek watched in amazement as the blade glowed. “Oh my,” he gasped. “Interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what’s ironic? When I first discovered this, we were fighting those Gnolls I told you about a couple weeks back. A few were undead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating,” Essek breathed. “What else are you able to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“MOLLY, WE’RE HOME! We got back from the Lucid Bastion. Where are you? Did you go somewhere? Do you want us to pick you up?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly jumps at the Sending, but gives a small laugh. Essek looked confused (no, Molly’s laugh did not sound cute) and was about to speak until Molly raised a hand to stop him. “Hey, Jester,” Molly greeted. “I’ll meet you guys at home. I’m with Essek right now, but I’ll be heading back soon.” He gave an apologetic smile towards Essek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so the party has come home,” Essek noted, wondering why he felt some disappointment. “It’s alright. I suppose we can cut today’s plan short and continue another time.” He closed the book and set it aside, planning to read it on his own later on. “Would you like me to walk you back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly smiled, closing his book. “Sure, why not? Let’s go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb was rubbing his temples as Jester was rambling her mouth off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think that they were on a date?” Jester gasped. “Do you think they like each other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jester, I think that if Molly was dating Essek, he would have told us,” Fjord pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if they were keeping it a secret?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jester, please,” Caleb interrupted, obviously irritated. “How about we wait for him to come back and then we can ask? I’m sure there’s a reason-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meow?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They all froze as they heard a ‘meow’ in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me that was Frumpkin,” Fjord begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid not,” Nott replied, pointing at the source. Sitting nearby was a cat, staring at them with blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if one were paying attention, they would notice Frumpkin’s look of shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord quickly backed himself to the wall farthest from the cat. “Why is there a cat here?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A kitty!” Jester squealed, rushing towards it, only to back off when it hissed at her. “Kitty, noo, I’m a nice person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re agitating the thing,” Beau mumbled, taking Jester by the shoulders and pulling her back. “It might be rabid if it came from outside.” Beau backed up more as the cat yowled. “Uh, Caduceus, a little help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calmly, Caduceus just chuckled. “She’s not feral, Beau. She’s just on guard and confused,” Caduceus explained. “She’s just wondering where Mollymauk is.” And as if he was summoned, the door slammed open, and in all of his glory, Molly walked in with Essek trailing behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your god is here,” Molly purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly!” Jester exclaimed, getting out of Beau’s grip and launching herself at Molly for a hug. “Did you miss us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every day while you were gone, dearie,” Molly said. He looked up, seeing Fjord look freaked out. “Why does Fjord look like he’s about to pee his pants?” Suddenly, he heard a distressed ‘meow’ from the other side of the room. “Oh!” he exclaimed, separating from Jester. “Selena!” He rushed over and scooped up the fluffy cat into his arms. “I see you guys have met my dear Selena.” He hears a tiny distressed mewl. “Oh, dearie, did they scare you?” he cooed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek cleared his throat, catching their attention. “It has been a nice walk with you, Mr. Mollymauk. I’ll be taking my leave now,” he announced, turning around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wait, you’re still coming tomorrow, right?” Molly called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still coming,” Essek nodded, a smirk on his lips. “I will see you tomorrow.” With that, he left, closing the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s tomorrow?” Yasha asked, walking up and lending out a hand for Selena to lick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I asked him to come by for dinner tomorrow,” Molly explained. He hears Jester gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys dating?!” the blue Tiefling squeals, scurrying over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lavender Tiefling looks at her, bewildered and confused. “Uh, no. Nothing like that. Just asking a friend to hang out,” he shrugs. He watches as Selena nuzzles into Yasha’s hand. “Don’t worry about your room, Fjord, I made sure she didn’t go into your room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord grumbles, “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way, you all look like you’ve been beat to shit,” Molly points out, noticing the levels of dirt, grime, and exhaustion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because we were beaten to shit,” Beau groaned. “We had a run-in with some creatures and it was fucking hell.” She wipes some dirt off her cheek. “Ugh, I need a shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, that seems like a better look for you, Beau.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, Molly,” she hissed without any malice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go wash up,” Molly laughs as he heads up the stairs. “I have a lot to tell you about the last two weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb leans against his hand as Molly recited the events of the past couple weeks when they were gone. How he entertained children, how he met Essek, his new blades, the training, finding Selena in the house. While he was glad that Molly was able to find some past times to keep him occupied while they were gone, Caleb couldn’t help but feel jealous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they had brought Molly back, he had hoped that he would be able to spend more time with the Tiefling. But then they got whisked away to another task, leaving Molly back at the house all alone. And despite all the respect he had for Essek, the fact that Essek was spending time with Molly didn’t settle too well with him. And he saw the look that Essek gave Molly. Molly didn’t notice, but Caleb did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb wasn’t entirely sure when he started to have feelings for Molly. But those feelings came back full force when Molly came back. He remembers Molly clinging to one of them as they stopped by an inn one time. He clung to them as if he believed that they were going to disappear the moment he let go. It was heartbreaking. To see the usually confident and loud man be so quiet and muted. At least with Yasha, Molly was able to adjust to being alive again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb gives a small smile as Molly laughs about something. He hopes that with this time now given to them to be with Mollymauk, Caleb can become closer to him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence now settled into the Xhorhaus. With heavy and tired bones, the Mighty Nien slept. Down on the first floor, in Caleb’s room, Frumpkin laid by Caleb’s side, wide awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frumpkin’s ears twitched as he hears the door open. Once it was wide enough, Frumpkin sees the fluffy face of Molly’s recent companion, Selena. He gets up and jumps off the bed. He takes a step forward towards her. Selena moves away. He bounds after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He catches up to Selena, finding her sitting on the couch. They stare at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never thought I would meet you like this,” Frumpkin spoke. “When was the last time we’ve been on the same plane together at the same time, my darling Titania?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Far too long, my dear Oberon,” Selena purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, both felines changed forms. Frumpkin stood tall, crossing his arms as Selena sat, leaning against the couch arm. “What are you doing here, Titania?” Frumpkin, now revealed as Oberon, asked. “I had no knowledge of you coming to this plane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titania smiled at him. “Just surprising you, I suppose. I did not come here for you,” she explained. “I came for the lavender one.” She points up. “Sehanine asked me to watch over him. I owed her a favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sehanine?” Oberon questioned, sitting on the other side of the couch. “The Moonweaver. What is her reasoning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wishes to make Mollymauk Tealeaf her champion one day,” Titania gestures to herself, “and I am her eyes to watch his growth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting. Has she visited him yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only once so far. He does not remember, but he has been rather cheerful after that experience.” Titania trails her foot against Oberon’s leg. “I’ve missed you, dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oberon takes her hand and kisses it. “And I’ve missed you, my queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frumpkin?” Caleb’s voice calls out. The two feys, startled, quickly change form just as Caleb walks into the room. “Frumpkin?” Caleb looks around, looking for his familiar. He looked around until his eyes settled on the two forms on the couch. Frumpkin was curled up around Selena. Smirking, Caleb gently scratched the back of Frumpkin’s ear. “You sly cat,” he muttered. Caleb yawns and heads back into his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so, explanation.<br/>Frumpkin’s bio says he is also known as the Fey King, so I may have used Oberon and Titania for this soooooo<br/>Yeah, enjoy ovo;;;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yasha loves her Tiefling friend<br/>Caleb helps a kid<br/>Essek still isn't prepared for Mighty Nien shenanigans</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had intended to add a lot more, but it got too long and I'm still trying to understand tarot cards. So enjoy! Part two of dinner will be the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Molly came back, Yasha would stay awake for some time, staring at a sleeping Molly. It was partly out of concern and partly out of fear. Fear that the moment she woke up, he would be gone. She remembers a time when Zuala and she were married. Despite their short marriage, they both had the desire to have a family one day. But then the tribe found out and Zuala was killed. Yasha remembers wandering aimlessly after waking up at the Stormlord’s temple. And then she found Mollymauk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembers being in a town one day, just passing by when she heard a commotion. Men surrounding a lavender Tiefling holding a little girl. One would misinterpret the situation as a Tiefling kidnapping the child, but Yasha saw what it really was. She saw the little girl clinging desperately to the Tiefling, frightened and scared, and the Tiefling hunched protectively over the girl. Anger filled Yasha as she barreled down the men antagonizing them. She remembers afterward the Tiefling taking her hand, making himself known as Mollymauk Tealeaf, and being integrated into the circus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While others were wary of her, Molly was always the one to happily talk to her under any circumstance. ‘The Charm’ he would call her, which she felt was somewhat ironic due to her scary appearance. Then the others came, and the Stormlord called. Yasha would answer those calls, leaving Molly with people they barely knew. She’d go off, leaving him alone, but somewhere in her heart, she knew she would come back to Molly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then one day, he wasn’t there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She, Jester, and Fjord were ambushed, taken away in the night. And all she remembered from that time was pain and darkness. When she finally came to, she was standing in front of his grave. At first, she felt numbness, denial. And then she felt anger. And she left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without Molly, she felt empty. Without home. Without family. Sometimes she thought she heard Molly, telling her to go back to the group. Telling her that he didn’t like seeing her all alone. Eventually, she somehow ended up back in the group. It wasn’t the same without Molly, but in some way, she would try and get along with them for his sake. And it helped. She felt less empty. Less alone. She felt Molly would be proud of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts were interrupted by a whimper. Back in the present, she looked over, seeing Molly curling up, clutching the sheets. Sweat dripping down his forehead, and his eyes scrunched up in worry. A nightmare, she thinks, getting out of her bed, crossing over to her. She sits down, doing her best to be quiet. Yasha takes one of his hands into hers, feeling him clutch her hand tightly. She waits until she feels Molly calm down to reach over and wipe the sweat from his brow. Yasha gives a soft smile. He is here with them, alive once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she swears to protect him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who wants to go food shopping with me?” Molly called out. “I plan on cooking tonight, and there are some things I need that aren’t in the garden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yash and I are training Fjord!” Beau shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m painting!” Jester yelled from upstairs. “And Caduceus is gardening!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nott is taking a nap,” Caleb explains as he walks out of his study. “I, however, am free. I have to purchase a few items, so I can come with you.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>And spend time with you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Caleb thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect!” Molly smiled. “I shouldn’t take too long getting food-oh!” Molly (cutely, Caleb thinks) squeaked as Selena climbed up his clothes all the way up to his shoulders. “Selena, dear, don’t scare daddy like that,” the Tiefling pouts. Selena simply whines, curling more around Molly’s neck. “You wanna come with daddy?” Caleb chuckles a bit at Molly changing the octave of his voice for his cat. He feels Frumpkin climb up onto him and sits on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we?” Caleb asked, opening the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” the wizard asked as he and Molly were surveying the selection of produce at the market. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly looks up from comparing the two cabbages, looking confused. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been about a month since you came back,” Caleb explained. “And we were gone for two weeks. I wanna be sure you’re okay.” He watches as Molly’s expression goes from confused to blank. Fearing that he may have overstepped, Caleb was about to apologize until Molly started to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been...a struggle,” Molly sighed. “It helped when we were all together and I got to room with Yasha, but then you guys had to go, and it got all...quiet in the house.” Molly puts down the cabbage and begins fiddling with his hands. “It reminds me too much of...well, you know. I’ve had some nightmares, nothing I couldn’t handle on my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb shook his head. “You shouldn’t have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly shrugs, getting a disgruntled mewl from Selena. “Well, you guys are back. And I got a cat and made a new friend. What about you?” Molly asked. “I mean, after the whole Chained Oblivion and then meeting your abuser...what was his name? Icky Thong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb stared at Molly before letting out a laugh. “</span>
  <span>Scheiße</span>
  <span>, Mollymauk,” Caleb snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Molly smirked. “Bad people deserve shitty nicknames.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To answer your question,” Caleb clears his throat. “I suppose I have been struggling also. However, it’s been better for me. With everyone around, dealing with it is easier. Yasha offered to kill him after our meeting with the Cerberus Assembly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I wouldn’t put it past her to do so. She’s protective like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And like you, I have had some nightmares. Not as bad as they were before, but they’re there,” the wizard explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you have Frumpkin,” Molly nods to the said cat at Caleb’s legs. “And Nott. And everyone.” He tilts his head. “You know, you’re so much different now. You’ve changed. I kinda like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, like, you’re much cleaner than the last time we’ve met. And a bit more confident. And taller-were you always this tall?” Molly asked. He hadn’t noticed at first, but now that they were right next to each other, Molly realizes that Caleb was standing at the same eye level as him. Maybe there was an inch difference, but Molly remembers tilting his head down whenever he spoke to Caleb in the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb scratched his chin in thought. “Possibly? I remember being hunched over a lot before,” he sighed, “but things have changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it suits you,” Molly points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe so, but,” Caleb pauses. “I’ll be honest...now that you’ve come back, it feels like we are leaving you behind…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly frowns as Caleb looks away, ashamed. Huffing, the Tiefling picks Selena off his shoulders and places her on Caleb’s shoulder, surprising the wizard. “No, none of that,” Molly scolded. “If I were to come with you guys during your trips, I would be more of a liability. Hell, I’m pretty sure I would’ve died again if I did.” He takes Caleb’s face into his hands and turns him to face Molly. “It’s okay,” Molly insisted. “So don’t worry too much about it, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No buts. Okay, maybe some butts, what I mean is,” Molly started, “that the best decision right now is to have me stay behind. I promise, this isn’t going to be forever. Essek is training me. So, don’t worry about me. Go on your adventures without me. I’ll catch up to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb sighs, cheeks still being squished by Molly’s hands. “Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now cuddle the cat, you nerd,” Molly teased, letting go of Caleb’s face. Caleb chuckled as he feels Selena purr around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, schatz,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly tilted his head, his face scrunched up a bit. “Shots?” Molly questioned. “What does that mean-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Molly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Molly feels a force hit his back, making him stumble forward into Caleb. Caleb barely manages to stop them both from falling backward. Selena yowls at the sudden movement and jumps off to land next to Frumpkin. “Sorry, sorry!” Molly quickly apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nein, nein, i-it’s fine,” Caleb sputtered, helping Molly back up. He looks down and sees a drow girl hugging Molly’s waist. “Uh, hallo?” He eyed her curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly looks down and smiles. “Oh, Mina, darling!” he greeted, patting the girl currently wrapping herself around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” she sang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez, Mina, we said to slow down!” Caleb looks up to see two other drow children running over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gemma, Leta, good to see you both,” Molly cheered. “Another story, I assume?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina pouts, “No, not today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re doing a few errands for our parents,” Gemma explained. “We just wanted to say hi, and-” Gemma’s mouth snaps shut the moment he sees Caleb. “Oh,” the young boy squeaked. Caleb blinks, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Molly shouted, removing Mina from his waist. “Gemma.” Molly walks behind Gemma and starts pushing him towards Caleb. “This is Mr. Caleb. He’s the best wizard I know. Caleb, this is Gemma. He admires your work in magic.” Caleb sees the boy going from looking at him and looking down in embarrassment. “Gemma here is actually also learning magic. Go on, you can show him,” Molly encouraged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb watches Gemma fiddle with his hands before taking out a small bit of phosphorus and summons Dancing Lights. “I-it’s not much,” Gemma stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense,” Caleb said, kneeling in front of the boy. “Dancing Lights is a good start in magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m told it’s not...useful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is in the right situation,” Caleb points out. “What would happen if you had friends who did not have darkvision? And could not see in the dark?” With that, Caleb also took out phosphorus and summoned Dancing Lights. “Yes, spells like Fire Bolt are useful. But us magic users,” he gestures to himself and Gemma, “must be strategic with how we use our spells. Not everything in battle is always straight attacks. What is the surrounding area like? How far can the enemy reach us? What can you do to make the fight easier for your allies?” Caleb moves his lights above Molly, Leta, and Mina. “Once you’ve figured it out, spells like these are not so useless.” Caleb ends the Dancing Lights. “These are </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> spells. No one else’s. How you use them is up to you and yourself. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gemma looks at him with awe before nodding. “Yeah,” he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Caleb ruffles Gemma ruffles the boy’s hair before standing up and seeing Molly smiling at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now, I believe you said you had errands to do? Go along now, don’t let us distract you any further,” Molly clapped his hands, getting the children’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Mr. Molly! Mr. Caleb!” Mina waves before running off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mina, wait!” Leta exclaimed, running after Mina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gemma looks up at Caleb. “Um, thank you, Mr. Caleb. Bye, Mr. Molly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly and Caleb wave as the three run off. “You’re very good with children, Caleb,” Molly smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I simply gave him advice,” Caleb pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span> advice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wizard huffs. “Go get your groceries so I can get my supplies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek holds a bottle of wine as he stands in front of the Mighty’s Nein’s home. He stood, tapping the spout of the bottle. He wasn’t really sure what in the name of Luxon he was doing. In all honesty, this was something he never thought he would ever do. He didn’t just accept casual dinner invitations. Then again, nothing with the Mighty Nien is casual. If anything, it was boisterous, something that he was not. But it felt nice. Despite all their differences, they treated each other in a way that gave the feeling of family. And he remembers the first time they (sans Mollymauk) invited him into the house. As awkward as it was, he felt welcomed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike many he has encountered, they genuinely wished to know about him. Not Shadowhand. Just Essek. They were a breath of fresh air he did not know he needed. And then meeting Mollymauk was interesting. Essek has heard a few snippets of Molly from the group. Most of them from Yasha. The Mighty Nien talked about Molly with reverence. Personally meeting him felt like running into a wall, unexpected and out of nowhere. Molly was a flash of color, a peacock displaying his feathers. Essek wasn’t sure what to make of it. It confused him greatly and it annoyed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, it felt like the moment Molly looked at him, Essek felt like his soul was being looked into. He felt vulnerable and exposed, but he didn’t feel scared. In fact, it made him feel safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Essek knocked on the door. He waits a moment before the door is opened and he’s faced with the tall cleric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, hello Essek,” Caduceus greeted with a smile. “Come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek entered. “I brought some wine from my own selection,” he said, holding up the bottle of wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, how fancy is it?” Jester asked from where she was sitting on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jester, he just got here,” Yasha points out, trying to calm down the blue Tiefling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caduceus nods, and heads towards the kitchen, possibly to get some wine glass. Essek sits by Beau, who takes the bottle, uncorks it, and sniffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, that’s the good stuff,” Beau smirks and Jester gives a victory shout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek looks about, “I see that Mr. Widogast is not present yet. Is he in his study?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he believes he has some ideas on how he can help Nott become a halfling again,” Fjord explained. “He’s been holed up in there ever since he and Molly came back from shopping.” Essek raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to ask something until Jester interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think they got closer?” she asked. “I mean, Caleb doesn’t know we know, but Caleb has feelings for Molly.” The drow mage felt something...envy? “I mean we’ve been telling Caleb to make a move-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Beau were telling him. Don’t rope me into this,” Fjord interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-but he’s so slow,” Jester groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek sees Yasha shake her in disappointment. “Jester, I’ve told you. Molly does not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner is served!” the voice of Nott shouts. The goblin stood holding a tray of three plates. She walks to set the plates on the table of Jester, Fjord, and Yasha just as Caduceus came with a tray of three plates also (one clearly vegetarian) and sits with Beau and Essek. One sniff and Essek feels a sense of home. He can tell that the food was made with care and despite its less than stellar appearance, it smelled delightful. He was about to have a taste until-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, is Caleb still in his study?” Essek hears Molly, looks up…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And immediately feels his face turn hot. Molly stood at the doorway, also holding a tray of three plates. However, Essek was focused on the fact Molly was wearing only his undergarments and an apron. With the lack of reaction from the others, he can assume that this is normal. Essek knew he was staring, but he was so caught off guard by it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can go get him-,” Nott starts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, no,” Molly tsked. “You sit and eat while I get him.” With that he sets the tray down and walks out of the dining room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he was gone, Essek cleared his throat, getting a few of their attention. “Is...is that-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normal?” Beau finished for him. She laughed. “Yep. That’s Molly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly slowly peeks into the study, finding Caleb sitting at his desk, hunched over and muttering. The Tiefling pouted and huffed. Molly knows that once Caleb gets into his studies, it’s hard to get him out of it. He spots Selena and Frumpkin cuddled up to each other nearby. “Psst, Frumpkin,” Molly called. He sees Frumpkin’s ear twitch, and the familiar lifts his head to meet Molly’s gaze. “It’s dinner time,” Molly explains. Frumpkin nods, gives Selena a nuzzle before separating from her to head to Caleb. Selena yawns before getting up to head to join Molly outside the room. Molly lets her climb onto his shoulders before quickly heading to the Common Room. He whistles, scratching Selena’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirks as he hears Caleb curse from his study, a series of scuffling noises, and Frumpkin running out towards him, a piece of paper in his mouth. Frumpkin quickly hides behind Molly’s legs just as Caleb runs out. “Frumpkin, give back-!” Caleb freezes as he sees Molly standing there...in his undergarment and apron. Caleb is filing this image away in his mind. “Mollymauk,” he coughed, trying to hide his blush. “Is it supper already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes,” Molly answered. “You are the last to arrive. So you’re doing dishes after dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ah!” Molly interrupted, grabbing the piece of paper from Frumpkin. “I know this is important, but I would prefer our resident wizard doesn’t fry his brain. You will get this back once you finish washing dishes.” Molly folds the piece of paper, slipping it under the apron. He goes up to Caleb with a concerned look. “I know that helping Nott get back to herself is important, but I think even she would agree with me that you will fry your brain if you don’t slow down a bit. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staring at Molly always felt like staring at the finest of jewels. But it also felt like pure emotion and care. So staring at Molly’s concerned look made him realize how strained his eyes were and how tired he felt. “Ah,” Caleb sighed. “Now that you mention it…so dinner?” He mimics Molly as the Tiefling grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Molly turned away from Caleb, his tail wagging. “Come, the others are waiting for us! Oh, and Essek is here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unknown to him, that statement seemed to make Caleb frown.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like shameless Molly :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A reading<br/>Declared rivalries<br/>Another dream</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so a lot of this chapter came straight out of my ass. I tried my best with the tarot reading section, but if I did something wrong, I am terribly sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dinner was interesting to say the least. Molly didn’t expect anything less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly had watched his friends try to make small talk with Essek that felt more like an interrogation. The explanation of consecution (which in Molly’s opinion was pretty dumb). The team awkwardly and hilariously trying to get Essek to reveal who he thinks is the hottest (why was Caleb glaring at Essek?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It somehow ended up with most of them in the hot tub (with Essek just dipping his feet in the water). Molly, despite loving the opportunity for a hot tub soak, decided to sit outside of the hot tub to look over his tarot cards instead. He was nearby, but not close enough that he could get wet. He stares at the blank ones that he has yet to fill. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should ask Jester to help me finish some of these</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks before looking through the other cards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking at, Mr. Mollymauk?” Molly looks up at Essek. “What are those cards?” There’s a sudden gasp as Jester swims over to the edge near Molly. Molly barely had time to move his cards away from the splashing water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, oh, oh! Are you gonna do a reading, Molly?” Jester excitedly squealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A reading?” Essek questioned. “Like a fortune reading?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, when we first met, you gave a reading to Jester,” Fjord commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester lets out a gasp. “I just realized something!” she exclaimed. “Your fortune about finding my dad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might I say that it’s still weird to know that The Gentleman is your dad,” Molly commented. “Beau was the one to find that letter to the Evening Nip, right?” He looks at Beau for confirmation. She simply gives a thumbs up and lays back deeper into the hot water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you do another fortune for me?!” Jester asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly chuckles, “Sure, but how about we have someone else in the group have a reading?” He looks around. “Any volunteers?” Suddenly, Caduceus slides into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I could use one,” the firbolg commented. “I have never seen anything like this before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, you lived in a graveyard,” Molly chuckled. “Would you like a standard past, present, and future reading?” At the cleric’s nod, Molly started to shuffle the cards. “Alright, give me a moment.” While most of them were watching Molly’s hands and cards, Caduceus, being the perceptive person he was, looked to the side. Next to Molly was a blue glow, soft and gentle with a bit of mischief. Caduceus felt no danger, of course, and just smiled. He looks back just as Molly finished shuffling the deck and fanned them out. “Choose three cards that will represent your past, present, and future.” Caduceus looks at the cards for a moment before picking his cards. “Alright, first card, your past.” The Death card, upright. “Ah, the Death card. Despite its grim appearance, upright stands for a transition. A change. This probably applies to you leaving your home and traveling with these knuckleheads.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, too, Molly,” Beau calls out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, your present.” Three of Pentacles, upright. “Three of Pentacles. With your transition from home to travel, it has led to you learning many things. With what you’re learning, you find yourself thinking more of the plans made and making sure that everyone hears it and get their input. A team player you are, Mr. Clay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mr. Tealeaf,” Caduceus hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last card. Your future.” The World, upright. “Ah, it looks like something is coming to the end for you. Possibly an end to a goal. Possibly an end to a journey. However it ends, you will still have the desire to see the world.” Finished with his reading, Molly placed the three cards back in his deck. “Well, Caduceus, how did you like this reading?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very insightful,” Caduceus hummed. “Does not say much about how I will save my home, but it has me thinking. Thank you, Mr. Molly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your goddess must really love you to trust you with such an ability.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly paused at Caduceus’s words. “Well...I hope she likes me,” Molly pondered. “As far as I know, not many Tieflings worship her. I just...chose to worship her. I know it’s weird, but it always felt like she was there for me whenever I look at the moon.” Molly goes quiet for a moment. He didn’t often think about the time he woke up in his own grave. However, there are sometimes when he remembers coming out, and how he looked up and saw just how big, bright, and powerful the moon looked. How it felt like it stared down at him as if to say, ‘Follow me. I’m safe. You’re safe. You’re okay. Come to me.’ Suddenly feeling the others’ eyes on him, he quickly changed the subject. “So, uh, Caduceus, what was it about your home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek wasn’t sure how, but he somehow ends up leading Caleb and Beau to his home. Caleb, he understands as the human wizard is his student, but Beauregard he wasn’t really sure of. Molly and the others stayed back at the house (Molly already knew where Essek lived, but they didn’t need to know that).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think it’s time to head back,” Beau commented, turning around to leave. “Come on, Caleb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be right with you, Beauregard,” Caleb replies. “I wish to have a quick word with Essek.” Said drow raised an eyebrow as Caleb side glanced at him. Beau squints at Caleb before shrugging and walks off. Essek stares as Caleb turns to him with a stern expression. “Mr. Essek.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Widogast,” Essek responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I respect you. To the highest degree. You’ve been kind to me and my friends, and have taken me as a student to learn dunamancy. You’ve helped us many times and I cannot thank you enough for enduring our...shenanigans,” Caleb started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. Well, I do not mind. You and your friends have helped the Dynasty a great deal,” Essek nodded. He wonders where Caleb is going with this-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Despite my respect for you, I do not intend to lose to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek freezes. “Pardon...lose to me?” the drow questioned. “I’m afraid I’m not sure what you mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb crossed his arms, giving a pointed look. “I suppose you don’t. It was a surprise to me when it happened,” Caleb explained. “When I realized I had feelings for Mollymauk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the gears in Essek’s head suddenly stopped. “Ex-excuse me?” Wow, he did not expect his voice to pitch that high. “I will admit Mollymauk is an interesting character. But I do not have </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him.” He could feel his heart pump rapidly and his face heating up. Caleb looked at him, unimpressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny, I said that to myself many months ago,” Caleb pointed out. “I’ve seen the way you look at him. It is one that screams you are interested in him romantically. Deny it all you want, but you do like him. Mollymauk is someone who tends to draw attention to himself. He is someone who will crawl under your skin. But he is someone who will understand you the best. Who will read you better than you can read yourself. And he will do his best to leave you better than before. That is the charm he carries around. The charm that both of us have become drawn to.” He walked close to Essek until their noses were nearly touching. “I will respect Mollymauk’s decision when the time comes, but until then, you and I are rivals for his hand.” Caleb steps back and walks off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek watched Caleb leave, an expression of shock and bewilderment on his face. His thoughts bouncing around in his head as he tried to make sense of the words Caleb spoke. There was no way he liked Mollymauk that way…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lavender Tiefling sauntered into the room, carefully drying his hair and horns from his solo time in the hot tub. Looking over, he sees Yasha fiddling with a book in her hands. She seemed fine, but Molly knew his Charm. “Yasha, dear?” he called to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks up to him, and he feels his heart break a bit from her lost expression. “Hey, Molly,” she quietly replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes to sit down next to her. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…I had a talk with Caduceus. Nothing bad,” she sighed. “But I’ve just been thinking of things. Mainly when...when of when I was with Obann.” Molly lets his tail curl around her wrist. “It’s...I’m...I’m not okay,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my charm,” Molly sighed, hugging her arm. “Would you like me to sleep next to you tonight?” She nodded. “Alright, okay. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She buries her face into his shoulder. “It was so horrible,” she trembled. “He forced me to do so many horrible things…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly gently shushed her, rubbing her back. “It’s over now. He’s dead and gone, right? He’s no more. You’re here. I’m here. The others are here. We’re all here for you, Yasha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit on Yasha’s bed, desperately holding onto each other as the dim light of the lantern filled the room...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard humming. It sounded familiar. Was he here before?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there we go!” the voice exclaimed. He opened his eyes as he feels something being place on his head. He looks over. “They’re moonflowers. I think they suit you.” His mind is blank for a moment. Had he been here before? Who was this girl talking to him? “Oh, right, you probably don’t remember our first encounter. That’s okay. Just wait a little bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly blankly stared at the girl, confused...until it clicked. “Sehanine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bingo!” she smiled. The lavender Tiefling looks around to see the same lake and moon. He looks into the water, seeing that there was a lovely crown made of moonflowers on his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. This is a beautiful ensemble here,” he preened. “Lovely choice.” He looks at her. “Are you...are you here to give me that offer for a pact again?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehanine shook her head. “No, no, I’ll wait until you feel you’re ready for that. This is more of me checking on you. And slowly solidifying your connection with me.” She watched him raise an eyebrow in confusion. “You are a fairly new follower under my guidance,” she started explaining. “Due to your death, your connection is loose at best. And Mollymauk…,” she suddenly looked worried, “you’re special. More than you know. So special that if someone knew about it...I’m afraid of what could happen.” She takes a deep breath. “I can contact you every now and then, through your dreams, help strengthen our connection so that I can better protect you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is...is this like Yasha with her god, the Stormlord? I remember her telling me he saved her from some guy name Obann? The demon guy,” he recalled. He remembered feeling anger when his friends told him the story. How someone forced their will onto Yasha, forcing her to do actions she hated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Sehanine answered. “However, the difference is that Obann still had some hold on her even when Kord saved her. You, luckily, have cut connections to a past long gone. I want to make sure I cover my bases. Protect you before someone tries to take you. Use you. You are a good man. A man who forged his own way. I prefer you to stay as yourself and not a puppet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds kinda ominous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will admit, it does. But it’s necessary for you to hear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, this connection thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, right, so,” she started, “when us gods favor certain worshipers under our protections, we would connect with them in various ways. For Yasha and Fjord, it was the way of intervention, saving them from something that would cause them more harm than good. For Caduceus and you, it is the way of dreams. Talking to worshipers through dreams is often a lengthy process in the beginning as worshipers would forget the dreams. There are some worshipers who don’t remember the dreams at all, but remnants of the dream will still linger in their heads.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly scratched his chin. “So, this is like...the second dream?” he questioned. She nodded. “Okay, so there’s still a chance I will forget this dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s a good sign you remembered meeting me before, so maybe you won’t completely forget.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just gives a low hum to himself. “Have you...have you always been watching me?” he asked, remembering Caduceus’s comment in the hot tub. “Because I’ve started noticing things…my tarot cards, this tingling feeling I get, the day I woke up from my first grave…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have,” she admitted. “The night I saw you come out of that grave, I knew that I had to help you in some way. You were scared and lost, so I lead you to the circus. To good people who I knew would take care of you.” She leans her head against his shoulder. “It worked out quite nicely. Except for you dying the second time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” Molly shrugged. “I...I remember you called me something in our first encounter. I can’t remember the word though. What did you call me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehanine smiles. “You’ll know one day. For now...it’s time to wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly woke up to being cuddled in Yasha’s arms, feeling warm and safe. He remembered how vulnerable she felt last night. He cuddled closer to her, face buried in her shoulder. Last night’s dream was fuzzy, but he felt that it was important. He met someone important. Someone who helped him so long ago. He sighed and just let himself being lulled to sleep in Yasha’s arms…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>……wait….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When did she get bigger?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Swole Yasha :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Self crisis with one's self<br/>Essek denies his jealousy<br/>There's a little bit of angst?<br/>Oh, a story</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At one point, I mention Calianna's gift for Molly, but I honestly do not know what it is as I do not recall anyone actually saying what it was and it was too small to get a good look at it. Anyways, enjoy the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the hilarious morning of finding Yasha more buff than she usually was, Molly found out that one of his horn jewelry was missing. The little sun trinket that hung on his right horn. It was gone. Nowhere. He remembered placing it on the bedside drawer before he went to sleep with Yasha. But it was nowhere in sight. He searched every drawer, checked the beds, scanned the floor. Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is not going to panic. He is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to panic. It was one piece of jewelry. Losing it did not mean the end of the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘But it was </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>mine</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> his brain frantically thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘It is something I love. Something that made me feel me. That I was my own person. That I was not </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Lu</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>-’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly jumped, startled by the call of his name. He looked in front of him, seeing Nott staring at him, concerned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yep, definitely a mother,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Molly thought, remembering all the times Nott was extremely protective of Caleb. He cleared his throat. “Yes, Nott?” he tried to make his voice sound like its usual sassy tone. By the look of Nott’s face, it didn’t work very well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been really quiet,” she commented. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly bit his lip. “It’s nothing important,” he muttered. “I can’t find one of my horn jewelry. The little trinket with the sun.” He absentmindedly rubs the hole in his horn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it obviously important to you,” Nott said, pulling herself onto the couch to sit next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly huffed out a small laugh. “Yeah. It kinda is…” He sighed, slumping against the couch. “It...it was one of the things that were </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Something I got during my time in the circus. When I was still…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>empty</span>
  </em>
  <span> “It was in this little jewelry store in this town, but we couldn’t afford it so we left it be. But then, after we finished that night’s show, the lady who owned the jewelry store came to me and gave me the sun,” he points at the empty hole on his right horn, “and the moon,” he points at the moon trinket on his left horn, “ jewelry pieces and said to me, ‘May the lights guide you’ and left. It was cryptid as hell, but I wore them. And for the first time, something was mine. Putting them on, I felt like everything started to balance out. Now I’m just,” he grunted, rubbing his temples. “I just feel a bit off-kilter. I’ll be fine.” He was not fine. Molly looks away as Nott squints at him. He then sees her get off the couch and head off to the training room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beau!” the goblin yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Beau shouted back from the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s that little pack of yours? The one that hangs on your belt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next to the door. What do you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly’s gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-Oh! Yeah, yeah, grab it. Grab the one for Yasha, too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly heard a bit of shuffling and then footsteps as Nott rushed back to sit next to him, holding two items in her hands. “What are those?” he asked, pointing at the items.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember Calianna?” Nott asked. Thoughts of a young half-elf with draconic features came to mind, and he nodded. “A while ago, we went to Nicodranas to see my family and Jester’s mother. Calianna left us a package with gifts. She didn’t know you were, uh...dead at the time, and sent most of us gifts. She got you this.” Nott lifts up what looks to be some sort of pendant in the shape of what looked to be a sun with a crescent moon in it. “Come here.” Nott tugged on his shoulder, making him lean down. He felt her mess about with his horn before she lets go. “There, how does that feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly lifted his head and felt something, possibly the pendant, dangle from his horn. It felt different, but it was a good different. “It...that feels better,” he admitted. “Thank you.” He looked at the other item in her hand. “Is that for Yasha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh, yeah, we got this when she was under Obann’s control,” Nott explained. “I should go give this to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was about to get off the couch when Molly stops her. “I, uh,” he started, “I never got to apologize to you. I said a lot of things back then about you that weren’t true…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nott shrugged, “I’ll be honest, yeah, but we didn’t know each other too well, so I somewhat expected stuff like that. But you’re here now, and a lot has changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets out a laugh. “Yeah, it sure has. There are still things that I’m still trying to process.” He leaned in, whispering, “Fjord’s accent still throws me off sometimes.” Nott laughed. “And...you’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mom</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s something.” He fiddled with his hands. “I know I said I rather not know about my life before I woke up. I still don’t, but I do understand why you love yours. And I can understand disliking your own body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it’s a bit different but sure,” Nott replied. “I’m glad you understand why I hang on to the past. And, uh, I guess I wanna apologize to you, too. I was kinda an asshole back then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were all assholes back then,” Molly pointed out. “I still believe some of us are still soft of assholes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but we’re closer now. And I wanna make sure we’re okay. That you’re okay,” Nott said, placing a hand on his arm. “You’ve been dead for months, Molly. It can’t be easy being alive again. I should know. All I’m saying is, I’m here if you need to talk about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly looked at her before giving a small smile and ruffling her hair. “You’re such a mom,” he sighed. “I’ll take you up on that offer one day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek vehemently denied that he was staring. He swears he’s not. He was not staring as Mollymauk was leaning against Caleb as they looked at a book together. The drow has learned in the past few weeks that Molly was a very tactile and touchy individual. Essek remembered Molly pressing against his side once when they were looking through the bookshelves. He shouldn’t feel like it should be exclusive to him. But something about Caleb giving him a smug look infuriated him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks again for coming to help out, Caleb,” Essek heard Molly say to the human wizard. “You’re better at research than I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t have much of a problem if you actually read, Molly,” Caleb teased. Molly playfully stuck his tongue out at Caleb. Essek should not be thinking of what that tongue could do. He quickly ducked his face behind the book in his hand, rereading a section for the fourth time. “There is not much on Bloodhunters, is there?” Essek could feel Caleb’s eyes on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek cleared his throat, looking up from the book and hoping that his face looked as stoic as usual. “Not really. The practice of blood magic is, for the most part, frowned upon and any practice of it is nearly forgotten. Truthfully, I believed Bloodhunters to be some sort of myth until I had met Mollymauk,” he explained. His eyes trailed to Caleb’s arm, where Molly’s tail was loosely wrapped around it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know we are getting nowhere in explaining what my abilities stem from,” Molly sighed, exhaustion evident in his voice. “Didn’t you say there was a Bloodhunter in Xhorhas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, that,” Essek noted. “It didn’t exactly say it was a Bloodhunter, but the context of the text heavily hinted it. From the text, it was said that this man came across Rosohna a thousand years ago, possessing blood abilities that many have not seen before. There were hints that he was intimate with the Bright Queen, but I am not certain of it.” He tapped his fingers on the cover of his book. “I would ask, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, how does one ask the </span>
  <em>
    <span>queen</span>
  </em>
  <span> about her past dalliances?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not ask someone of her council?” Caleb suggested. “They might know of something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I can try,” Essek sighed. “I will not guarantee anything.” Just then, there was a knock at the door. Looking up, Essek placed down the book and floated over to the door, opening to see a messenger, holding out a scroll for him. “Thank you,” Essek said, taking the scroll, dismissing the messenger, and closing the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly and Caleb watched Essek unroll the scroll and skim through it. “Should we go?” Caleb asked, closing the book. “We can come back another time to do more research.” He feels Molly separate from him and uncurl the tail from his arm. He feels some disappointment in losing the physical contact but keeps his cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caleb’s right,” Molly said. “If there’s business you gotta do, we can come by another day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it is business, but nothing too urgent,” Essek said. “Mr. Widogast, I believe it is time I collect on one of the favors you and the Might Nein owe me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha Nydoorin is a quiet woman. She is tall and intimidating. If one were to actually get to know her, they would learn that: 1) She loves flowers and has a book of pressed flowers, 2) She’s awkward in social interactions, 3) She’s the charm (Molly’s words, really), and 4) She’s protective of Molly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she firmly declared. “You’re not coming along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not even going to be that dangerous!” Molly argued. “Essek said that the area he wants us to go to to get the thing he needs is a relatively safe area. No apex predators ever go there.” Molly and Yasha rarely argue with one another, but when they do, it seems to worry the others around them. It happened before at the circus, and it’s happening in the Xhorhaus as the rest of the Mighty Nein watched the duo. “And we have a month and a half before he actually wants us to do it. I’ll be training a lot before then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha shook her head. “That won’t be good enough. You’re staying here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yasha!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not risking you dying again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if I’m staying here all alone in an empty house, I might as well be dead anyway!” A silence came about, heavy and tense. Yasha stared, wide-eyed and shocked, at Molly. “I get it, you want me safe. You want to make sure I’m recovering. But all this...all this sheltering you want to do.” He flails his arms as if to gesture the whole house. “You can’t expect me to just always be okay with being left behind while you all go off somewhere else! I was able to endure it for a while, but you know I hate being alone. You know I hate things being too quiet. You know I hate it when things are...when things are…” Molly takes a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying not to breakdown right in front of everyone. He could feel Selena curl around his legs as if she knew he was distressed. “I hate it being </span>
  <em>
    <span>empty</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he finally breaths out, his voice nearing a hiss as the word came out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly,” Yasha softly said, raising a hand to try and touch Molly, only to stop when Molly raised a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a few deep breaths before walking off. “I’m going upstairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watched as he headed upstairs, Selena faithfully following him. Once he was out of sight, they all looked at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe,” Caleb starts, “we should all talk about this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly hated looking up at a moonless sky. While new moons start a new cycle, Molly despised how the moon is buried by shadows, like he once was. The lack of moonlight robbed the night of life and light, something that Molly enjoyed. But here he is, sitting against Caduceus’s giant tree, smoking a joint, his cat snuggled comfortably on his lap. He hears the entrance to the roof open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you got another joint?” Molly looks up to see Beau leaning against the tree. Nonchalantly, he takes out another smoke from his coat and lights it for Beau with his already lit joint, and then passes it to her. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hung in silence, quietly smoking. Molly knew there was something to talk about, probably about his argument with Yasha earlier. Honestly, Molly disliked arguing with Yasha. It never felt great for either of them, and he remembers it being a pain in the ass for the circus back then. It still a pain in the ass. “I’m assuming you were sent to talk to me?” he asked, blowing out some smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau shrugged, “Half of it was their idea, half of it was that I wanted to.” She plops herself right next to him, reaching over to pet Selena. “Caduceus and Jessie are talking with Yasha. You said some pretty heavy stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Molly groaned. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> when we fight. I feel like shit when we do. I don’t like making her feel bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell.” She moves her hands up to let Selena move onto her lap. “But I think it was something that needed to be said,” Beau pointed out. Molly stayed silent. “And like...Molly, you’ve been dead twice. The first time, you had no one there. The second time...god, Molly, we were really fucked up when you died. Jester, Fjord, and Yasha were fucked up when they found out. And we left you alone there. For months. Dead and alone, not knowing if you were gonna actually come back or not. God, just thinking about it makes me feel shitty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t start feeling guilty, you guys had to keep going if you were going to get Yasha, Jester, and Fjord. It worked out okay in the end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it didn’t for you!” she exclaimed. “What would’ve happened if you woke up on your own? And you forgot everything and we weren’t there?” Beau slumped. “You would’ve been alone again. God, I feel shitty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly sighed. “I mean...yeah, that would have been shitty to deal with. But I think it didn’t happen...because I had faith you guys would come back eventually. I mean, we were pretty weak back then,” Molly explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m a fucking badass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure you are,” Molly laughed. “But seriously, don’t get too hung on something that’s already happened. I died to make sure you guys were okay. And you guys came back for me when you got stronger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau grunted, “Yeah...so we talked about that thing Essek wanted us to do. You know, harvest those crystals he needed?” Molly nodded. “We had a long talk. Caleb did some research. Cad was able to get Yasha to relent. You do your training and show improvement, you’re coming with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what? Seriously?” Molly asked, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I said, do your training, and we’ll see,” Beau answered. “And you have to promise to carry two healing potions and stay near either Jester or Caduceus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you guys are paranoid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna come with us or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, fine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Molly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missed you, too, Beau.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should talk to Yasha soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek floated through the halls of the palace, carrying a few books that he borrowed from the library. It was mainly some insight on Bloodhunters, but as much as he hoped. Turning at the corner, he accidentally bumped into Abrianna Mirimm. He was grateful that he was able to keep himself from dropping the books on top of her. “Lady Mirimm,” he greeted. “Pardon me, I was not paying attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is alright, child,” Abrianna huffed. “I was not paying attention either.” She squinted as she saw the books he was holding. “Such an interesting topic you are studying, Shadowhand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes,” Essek said. “The Mighty Nein has recently brought in a companion who is trying to understand his abilities but has no luck in doing so.” Suddenly, a thought came to mind. “Lady Mirimm, I must ask, has a Bloodhunter ever come to Rosohna? I have read some text, but it did not specifically say…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have read right, Shadowhand. There was no name for them back then, but yes, a Bloodhunter had come to Rosohna,” the goblin confirmed. “It was a troubling time for the queen had become ill. Our resources were limited, and we were unsure of what to do. Then comes this man. A human man with strange abilities claiming that he could save the queen. We were doubtful but allowed him a chance. And saved her he did. We had learned that she was unknowingly poisoned. It was slow, made to look like a sickness. If it weren’t for him taking the poison from her blood, we would have lost her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enraptured, Essek asked, “Did you ever learn more about this man? The extent of his abilities and such?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was not much. The man was reluctant to reveal much of his abilities,” Mirimm hummed. “He had stayed for some time as a guest of the queen until he believed it was time to go. He did, however, leave an unexpected gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unexpected gift?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirimm sighed, her expression solemn. “In a moment of weakness for both of them, the queen and the Bloodhunter laid together in bed.” She chuckled as Essek flushed. “It meant nothing to either of them, rest assured. A few months after the Bloodhunter left, Leylas had once again become ill. However, it was for a much different reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What,” Essek coughed, willing his blush away, “what do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was with child.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>On one hand, yes, I'm going somewhere with this, but on the other hand, I don't know what I'm doing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are more questions than answers<br/>Caleb is suspicious<br/>Molly learns something new<br/>Teifling siblings bonding</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's still a bit of bullshit on my part. But some of it just comes from a lot of theories I've been obsessively reading about.<br/>Enjoy, guys! :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>He felt like he was wrapped in warmth and held in gentle hands. He could see movements, but could not make out faces. But he felt love. Whoever was holding him was humming to him, like a lullaby.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>My light</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>,” he hears. Gentle, motherly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He feels a burning sensation. It’s intense, but also soft. Like it’s melding his soul to something. There’s a caress on his cheek.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>My child</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>,” a fierce, commanding voice declared.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then suddenly, he wrapped in darkness. He feels claws gripping and piercing him. He felt something insidious creep into him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>My puppet</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>,” a voice hissed into his ear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t escape. This darkness was suffocating, powerful, unrelenting. He had to get away from it. But its grip tightened, refusing to let go. He felt a searing pain from within him. He tries to scream, but nothing comes out. It felt like he was being carved into like something was making a hole. Suddenly, it stopped. And his body felt…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Empty.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Empty, empty, empty, empty, emptyemptyemptyemptyemptyemptyemptyemptyemptyemptyemptyem</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>ptyemptyemptyemptyemptyempty-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucien.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>MOLLYMAUK!</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly snapped his eyes open, finding himself floating in the water and looking up at the moon. Heavily breathing, he gets himself upright as best he could in the water. “Sehanine?” he gasped, swimming to the edge of the lake and climbing out. “Moonweaver?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mollymauk!” Molly looks up to see the goddess floating down. Once her feet touch the ground, she quickly rushes over to him, cupping his face. “Are you okay? I felt your distress. What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know,” Molly stuttered. “I was just sleeping, and then my dreams..what </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehanine hummed in thought. “It may have to do with your memories coming back due to our connection growing...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-I don’t want that!” Molly hissed as he stood up and started to pace. “That is the last thing I want.” He pushed back his hair, his heart pounding. “This cannot be </span>
  <em>
    <span>happening</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Molly</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He feels Sehanine’s hands on his shoulders, stopping him from pacing. “Look at me,” she pleaded. His eyes move towards her. In his eyes, she is bright, comforting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Where are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly gulped, calming his nerves. “I’m...I’m with you. In this vision. In this dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you in the mortal realm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In Rosohna. With the Mighty Nein in the Xhorhaus, which is honestly a dumb name,” he softly laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m...Mollymauk Tealeaf. Molly to my friends,” he said, a small smile on his face. “I’ve been alive for two years. I am living my life how I want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” she huffed, booping his nose. “You make your own destiny. Never forget that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly sighed, relieved. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehanine nods, holding out her hand. “Come. Sit with me. Let’s get your mind off of that dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With no hesitation, Molly takes her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb was convinced there was something up with Molly’s cat. In fact, he was sure that she wasn’t a normal cat. Unfortunately, he did not have sufficient evidence to prove it so. He peeks up from his book and sees Selena lazing about on Yasha’s lap, enjoying belly rubs from the large woman. Not a moment later, Frumpkin gains Selena’s attention, and off they both went, chasing one another. He tapped his fingers against his book as he thought about the reasons he believed Selena to be more than she seemed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One was obvious, at least to himself. Frumpkin, despite taking the form of a cat and being treated like one, is a fey being. Frumpkin didn’t really take the time to connect with actual animals as far as he knew. So seeing Frumpkin actively pursue Selena has the gears in his head turning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second reason was that Selena looked like she understood what everyone was saying. Often times when the group was collectively talking, she would be sitting comfortably on Molly’s lap and watching silently. It was similar to how Frumpkin would be near Caleb when the group talked about plans. Sometimes, Caleb would see her shake her head as if disapproving of a statement or idea that was thrown in. Not that he would blame her. Some of the things they say are nearly insane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lastly, there was one night where Caleb thought he heard a voice. A voice he did not recognize. But when he went to investigate, the only thing he saw was Selena looking up at him. He would have brushed it off as him being sleepy if it didn’t happen a few more times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, yes, he was suspicious of his crush’s cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frumpy, stop hogging Selena’s attention,” Caleb heard Molly playfully whine. He sees the lavender tiefling walk in and picks up Selena. “I want to be able to spend time with my little moon.” Frumpkin sits in front of Molly, giving a disgruntled whine. “Go cuddle with Caleb, silly kitty.” As Molly turned to walk out, Caleb’s eyes roamed to Molly’s tail. He followed its sway, how it sensually went back and forth. Caleb looks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the fucking cat is </span>
  <em>
    <span>smirking</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him. He’s been caught red-handed by Selena and she’s smirking at him. As if mocking him. Caleb is a cat person, but this cat...this cat is a menace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay, Caleb?” The wizard is startled from his thoughts as he looked up to see Caduceus, holding a small tray of tea. “Tea?” the firbolg asked, his presence calming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yes, thank you,” Caleb coughed. He’s silent as Caduceus sits next to him and pours a cup of tea for him. “May I ask you something, Caduceus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb looked at the direction Molly left through. “Have you noticed anything...strange?” he asked, slowly sipping his tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caduceus blinked as his face scrunched up a bit in thought. “Oh, you mean Selena?” he asked. Caleb nodded. “Mm, I’ve noticed that she’s smarter than a normal cat if that is what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think she might be...dangerous to us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caduceus tilted his head. “I don’t think so. She seems to take a lot of care in watching over Molly. She doesn’t seem to be paying us much attention. Are you concerned she might do something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Caleb shrugged. “Something is going on, but I can’t seem to put my finger on it. Do not tell the others just yet. I do not have any solid evidence just yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I will keep an eye out also.” Caleb nods, looking back at his book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A child? I’ve never seen records of her having a child,” Essek pointed out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I would expect so. Only the queen and close members such as myself have the true records,” Lady Mirimm huffed. “And now you, as you are snooping about in this subject.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Essek gripped the books. “I’m assuming the child had blood powers also?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That he did,” hummed the ancient goblin. “The boy was bright. Gifted. The Queen adored her son. She had the intention of handing the boy to the father so that the child could learn of his abilities from the man. But something happened. Oh, that poor, poor boy.” She sighed. “It is late. I must go rest.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good night, Shadowhand,” Mirimm interrupted, his voice firm as she walked away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Essek stared, confused. Several questions were running about in his head. Just what-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Mr. Essek~!” The drow jumped in his seat, dropping his book. He looked over and sees Molly leaning against the doorway, a smirk playfully on his lips. “Are you in the land of the living now? You seemed to be up in the clouds. Copper for your thoughts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Mollymauk,” Essek sighed. “I was just thinking of last night. Lady Mirimm confirmed to me that a Bloodhunter has come by Rosohna many, many years ago. But they did not gather much information about his powers from him.” He left out the bit about the child. No sense in letting them know when he didn’t have much to go on. Essek closed the book. “Now, your training today. Let’s see how much you’ve improved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly grinned. “I have a good feeling about today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve said that before I had you on the ground,” Essek chuckled, walking beside Molly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but I have a particularly good feeling today,” Molly giggled. The two started walking out of Essek’s home. And at the sight of Beau and Caleb standing there, Essek raised a brow. “Oh, right, they’re coming with us because Beau wants to see me get my ass beat and Caleb is the only serious one who wants to see my current progress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I’m going to miss the chance of you embarrassing yourself,” Beau laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, go jump in a hole,” Molly sneered, however, there was no malice in the words. Essek glanced at Caleb. The wizard’s eyes were looking at the Teifling, a shine of reverence and fondness. He felt his hackles rise, but he’s not entirely sure why. Suddenly, Molly took hold of his hand and pulled him forward. “Come on, we got training to do,” Molly sang, leading Essek towards the direction of the castle. Essek looks to where Molly was holding his hand. He felt his face turn hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, he’s pretty the heat was from the glare he was feeling at the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow,” Molly groaned, laying on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m impressed,” Essek breathed. “You lasted longer than last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I would’ve lasted longer if you didn’t sweep me off my feet,” the Teifling laughed. Off to the side, he heard Beau laughing her ass off. “Oh, laugh it up, Beau!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am!” Beau snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignore her, you’re doing fine!” Caleb shouted. However, the tone he had was one that was not even paying attention and was doing something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Molly slowly gets up, adjusting his grip on his swords before looking at Essek. “Another round, Mr. Essek?” he asked, bouncing a bit on his toes. “I still got some energy to spare. Pretty sure you got some, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek smirked, holding up his rapier. “Of course. Let’s see how long we last.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there is a clashing of blades as they went at each other. While Essek’s movements showed more experience and power, Molly’s movements were more agile and graceful. Off to the side, Caleb looked up from his book, staring at Molly. Internally, he sighed as he watched the Teifling’s movements. No doubt, Molly has gotten stronger after his resurrection. And healthier. Caleb remembered seeing how sickly Molly looked when they brought him back. And if Molly wasn’t so insistent on making sure they all went on an adventure, Caleb would have insisted someone stay with Molly. But watching Molly now, Caleb can’t help but see the sweat drip down Molly’s lovely lavender skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so gone for him,” he heard Beau groan. “Are you going to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Caleb turns his head to look at an exasperated Beau. “Like seriously, you’ve been staring at him for ages, make a move. Everyone but that knucklehead knows you’re pining your ass off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb rolled his eyes. “I am doing it slowly, Beauregard,” Caleb explained. “None of you haven’t noticed though. And besides, Mollymauk is not...particularly in tune with his emotions. Remember, he is technically two years old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doing it slowly is boring,” Beau sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are at a frequency that I still do not understand,” Caleb said. He looks back at the sparring purple-skinned individuals. Essek had stumbled closer near them before correcting himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re faltering, Essek,” Molly pointed out, raising his swords, holding a striking position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll admit, you caught me off-guard with that one,” Essek chuckled. “Don’t think it will happen again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that,” Molly grinned. He charged at Essek. Essek stood his ground, ready to parry whatever attack Molly had. And then…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-FWIP-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly disappeared. Right in front of Essek. The drow blinked in shock, shivering as a cold chill went up his spine. “What-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-FWIP-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“ACK!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>SCHEISSE!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT THE FUCK?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek turned, seeing Molly on top of Caleb, both looking slightly dizzy as Molly sat up in Caleb’s lap. “Mollymauk?” Essek called out in concern. He rushes over, helping Molly up while Beau helped Caleb up. “What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no idea</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Molly answered, rubbing his head. “You okay, Caleb?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb grumbled, “I’m alright. Possibly a little bruised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know you’re still as squishy as ever.” Molly brushed of Essek’s hands once he was steady and took a quick look at himself. “That was strange.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you just teleport? Because I’m pretty sure that you were only able to teleport with that sword that Fjord absorbed,” Beau asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly blinked. “I...I don’t think I teleported actually…,” he explained. His eyes widened. “I think I just stepped into another plane altogether!” They all looked at him weirdly. “No, seriously, I think I stepped into a different plane! Like I took one step and everything looked weird.” Molly pointed at Essek. “I just phased through him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek scratched his chin in thought. “That explains the odd chill I received. I wonder if this has any connections to your past-Mollymauk, are you okay?” Essek asked, suddenly noticing how pale Molly looked. “You don’t look well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Molly looked a bit confused before he finally felt the exhaustion. “Oh. Huh...I guess it took a lot out of me.” He gulped. “Someone catch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly-,” Beau started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Molly didn’t hear the rest as he blacked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you just poofed away?!” Jester asked excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly moaned, holding a clothed bag of ice against his head. “Jester, dear, please, my head is still pounding.” After his blackout during his training, Beau and Caleb (mainly Beau) carried Molly back to the Xhorhaus. Molly had woken up with his head resting on Yasha’s lap, and Yasha gently carding her fingers through his head. Despite the gentleness, he had woken up with a major headache. Now here he is, sitting with Jester and trying to have a conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry,” she peeped, covering her mouth. “Are you sure you don’t want me to do something about your headache?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure, Jester,” Molly assured. “Let this pass on its own. Don’t waste your spells.” He leaned against the couch as Selena jumped onto his lap. “Hey, baby,” he cooed, scratching under her chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind…” Molly paused as he looked over at Jester. She looked recluse and her eyes showing a deep sadness. “If it helps make you feel okay then I don’t mind wasting a spell.” She fiddled with her hands, looking down, quiet. Molly stared at her for a while before placing a hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jester, what’s wrong?” he asked firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Oh! Nothing’s wrong!” she exclaimed, trying to mask her emotions. But by Molly’s stern look, it wasn’t working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly shook his head. “Please do not make me use my Devil’s Tongue on you. Tell me what’s wrong,” he lightly demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester shrunk under the disappointed stare. “I was just…,” she muttered, her sentence trailing off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...your grave,” she whispered. Molly stayed quiet, waiting for her to continue. “I’m remembering when...when we saw your grave for the first time.” She could feel tears forming in her eyes. “I felt really sad...because I wasn’t there to save you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Jester,” Molly sighed. “Come here.” He coaxes her to press against his side. “You are not at fault, you know that, right?” Jester whimpered, pressing her face to his shoulder. “It won’t do you good if you’re blaming yourself for something that wasn’t your fault,” he soothed, petting her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really missed you, Molly,” Jester sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Jester,” he hummed. “I know. But I’m here now. And we’re here in this house, resting. So don’t worry about using your spells to help my headache right now. It’s better than it was earlier.” He separates from her, looking her in the eyes. “You know what you can help me with?” he questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester tilted her head. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly smirked, “Help me design a new tattoo.” He watches as Jester’s expression changes from solemn to excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. My. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gosh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she squealed. Molly winced, his head slightly ringing from the squeal. But he still smiled at her. “Of course, I’ll help you! I’ll go get paper!” With that, she got off the couch and ran upstairs. As Molly watched her go, he feels slight pressure against his torso and looks down to see Selena nuzzling her head against the scar where Lorenzo stabbed him. He sighed, petting Selena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head throbs, and he winces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere in the distance…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beacon glows brighter...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those who don't know what Molly did during his spar with Essek:</p><p>Ethereal Step<br/>Upon reaching 7th level, at the start of your turn, if you aren’t incapacitated, you can choose to magically step into the veil between the planes.</p><p>You can move through other creatures and objects as if they were difficult terrain, as well as see and affect creatures and objects on the Ethereal Plane. You take 1d10 force damage if you end your turn inside an object. If you are inside an object when this feature ends, you are immediately shunted to the nearest unoccupied space that you can occupy and take force damage equal to twice the number of feet you moved. This feature lasts for a number of rounds equal to your Intelligence modifier (minimum of 1 round).</p><p>You can use this feature once. Beginning at 15th level, you can use your Ethereal Step feature twice between rests. You regain all expended uses when you finish a short or long rest.</p><p>I'm still unsure about the specifics of Bloodhunter abilities, but I'm taking it from the DnD Beyond webpage.</p><p>See you guys next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Caduceus makes Molly a little nervous<br/>Essek searches<br/>Surprise(?) birthday prep</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look I'm giving Molly a makeshift birthday, leave me alone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Molly proceeded to practice his new ability to step into a different plane. It took some tries to make sure he didn’t faint as soon he got back to his normal plane. As soon as he got the hang of it, he started planning a few pranks and playful sneak attacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the only person he could not get the drop on was one Caduceus Clay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Molly,” Caduceus greeted. Behind him, a disgruntled Molly appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you do that?” Molly asked, plopping down next to Caduceus. “How do you know I’m there? I’m in another fucking plane of existence.” He accepts the cup of tea that Caduceus passes him. When Molly woke up, Caduceus was a bit of a surprise. The Tiefling was happy that his friends found a new addition to their group of misfits, however, something about the firbolg made Molly nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caduceus hummed, “I’m very perceptive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll say,” Molly murmured, sipping his tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two sat quietly, drinking the questionable, but delicious tea. Molly felt his nerves calm as a nice breeze brushed past them. “Why are you often nervous around me?” Caduceus asked. And Molly’s nerves were back. He tensed a bit, glancing at Caduceus before looking at his tea. “If you don’t want to tell me, it’s fine. It’s just something I noticed.” Suddenly, the silence felt awkward to Molly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He idly tapped his teacup, trying to find the words. He could bullshit and say that he wasn’t nervous, but something about the atmosphere around Caduceus that kinda makes Molly wanna reveal so much. “I’m not...scared of you or anything,” Molly sighed, putting down the cup. “It’s more like I don’t like feeling so...exposed? Vulnerable? I’m not used to it. Last time it was like that, it wasn’t...pleasant for me.” Thoughts of Zadash, The Gentlemen, Cree, and the Zone of Truth played in his head. The returning nightmare of being underground. The silent panic attack he had from the nightmare. “No offense to you, of course. You’ve been a very pleasant man to be around, Caduceus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Caduceus smiled. He gently placed a hand on Molly’s shoulder. “It’s not bad to feel vulnerable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but it’s bad when it brings out not so pleasant thoughts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t have to be bad as long as you’re with the right people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is when you’re not ready,” Molly lightly snapped. He took a deep breath and looked away. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caduceus simply smiled. “I forgive you. I understand talking about something like this isn’t easy.” He proceeds to fill Molly’s cup with more tea. “But I believe the point there is that there are times you are never ready for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Molly sighed. “I mean I wasn’t ready for this talk either.” He looked at his reflection in the tea, uncharacteristically quiet. Caduceus is gracious enough that he waits for Molly to speak. “I don’t like the feeling of being exposed. I’m not talking about exposure like us getting caught. I’m talking about the exposure of things that involve me. That involves </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Whoever past me was. Sometimes, it feels like you’re seeing right through me and looking at whoever the fuck Lucien was and instantly know exactly who he is when I know absolutely shit! And that scared the fuck out of me because I don’t know what shit he’s done. I don’t know what kind of an asshole he was. And what if it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Molly,” Caduceus interrupted, getting Molly to look at him. “Breathe.” In the midst of his ranting, Molly had not realized that he was about to have a panic attack. He took a couple of shaky breaths with Caduceus soothingly rubbing his back. “There we go,” Caduceus soothed, coaxing Molly to drink his tea. “I do not know who this ‘Lucien’ is. And I am certainly not looking for him. I am, for certain, looking at Mollymauk. To understand who he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Molly asked, his voice slightly shaky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When our friends first told me about you, they had said that you told them that you had died once before and dug yourself out of a grave,” Caduceus explained. “That you had no idea how you came back to life. You see, Mr. Mollymauk, I come from a home that buries the dead. Dead as in their final resting place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly nodded. “Yes, the graveyard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you could say that I am curious about you. You had been dead for months, yet when we dug you up, your body was in near perfect condition. No rotting or anything,” Caduceus sighed, taking a sip of his tea. Molly blinked. That was also something Molly wondered about, but not too often since he usually lived more in the moment more than anything. “So, I have been both wary and curious of you. I have confirmed that you are not undead, but the circumstances of your first death? That is what concerns me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly scoffed, “Yeah, to be honest, I rather not know about it.” Molly placed the teacup down and hugged himself. “No one really knows this, not even Yasha, but...in my first year of being alive, there were some times where...where my body felt cruelty and fear. It came and went, but it would scare me because it was for no reason.” He thought back to one time when Toya fell and scraped her knee. She was crying on how it hurt, and in the back of his head, there was a feeling of laughing at her pain. But he internally and furiously pushed the feeling away and went to help the crying child. “So I’m not really jumping at the idea to find out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try as you may, the past will come to you,” Caduceus remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if it changes me for the worse?” Molly whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caduceus simply smiled. “Well, Molly, I do believe you have friends who will make sure that doesn’t happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek ran his fingers across the spines of the books on the shelf, carefully studying the titles. He knows that Lady Mirimm told him that only a few knew the secret of the Queen’s child, but it didn’t mean that the child isn’t part of their history in some way. It is why he is searching through the archives, deep in their history. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now if I remember correctly, the Bloodhunter left around...ah, here it is</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Essek thought, grabbing a few books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flipped through many pages, skimmed through many words, analyzed the artwork in between. There had to be something. Even if it’s small, it would be something. Who was this child that was kept hidden?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around the fifth book, Essek was starting to feel tired as he turned the page to see a two paged drawn picture. It was a panorama that encaptured the council, possibly the first council. There were faces that Essek recognized like the Bright Queen and Mirimm. However, all the way to the side was a young drow male. He stood tall and confident. To an untrained eye, he would just seem like a random noble who was once part of the council. But Essek, being curious and inquisitive, studied the picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the lack of colors in the picture, Essek was able to discern certain details. The drow in the picture had a similar facial structure to the queen and seemed to be wear garbs meant specifically for royalty. There was more intricate detailing that was much like the details on the Bright Queen’s dress. However, Essek found himself pay the most attention to the eyes. There was something familiar about the eyes. He wasn’t sure how, but the feeling of warmth popped up in the back of his head. Though the eyes in the picture did not feel warm. It felt cold and distant. Soulless. Like it was holding some insidious secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-thunk-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek jumped, dropping the book on the table. He turned his head to the noise. On the ground, a book laid on the floor. Confused, he got up and went to pick up the book. As soon as he picked it up, he raised an eyebrow as he read the title.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Nine Eyes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want for your birthday tomorrow, Molly?” Yasha asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It caused absolute chaos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your birthday is tomorrow?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a birthday?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly raised his hands in defense as the others questioned him about the birthday he never mentioned. “Guys, guys!” he laughed, trying to calm them down. “In my defense, I forgot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you forget a birthday?” Beau asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, while I love a good party, I don’t have too many expectations for birthdays,” he started to explain. “The reason being is that traveling with a circus that doesn’t make too much makes it a bit hard to do them. It’s mostly just a small thing and one, maybe two presents.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “And it’s not really a birthday, it’s more the day Gustav found me and took me in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester slammed her hands on the table, startling everyone in the room. “Well, we’re gonna make sure you have an amazing birthday tomorrow!” she exclaimed. “We can make it a surprise party!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure it’s not a surprise party if you tell the person, who it’s for, about it,” Fjord pointed out. “Not to mention, it would be hard to hide it from him since we all live here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if he stayed somewhere else for the night? And someone kept him busy for most of the day tomorrow?” Nott suggested. “Molly could stay at an inn and then one of us could-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Jester gasped, interrupting Nott. “Better idea!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And pray tell, dear, what is your better idea?” Molly asked, smiling up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek blinked at Jester and Molly, who were both standing at his door. “You want me to do what?” he asked, perplexed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let Molly stay the night and then keep him a bit busy tomorrow until his birthday party,” Jester explained. Essek glanced over at Molly, who simply shrugs as if to say that he was just rolling with it. “Just for tonight? Pllleeeeeaaassseeee?” Essek stared as Jester pulled out her begging eyes. He wanted to refuse, but Jester’s puppy eyes tend to make him cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek sighed, “Fine. Just for tonight.” Jester cheered, hugging Essek in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re totally invited to the party tomorrow if you’re available,” Jester offered, letting go of Essek. She turned to Molly. “I’ll message you tomorrow when everything is done, Molly!” Giving Molly a kiss on the cheek, she skipped off, leaving the two by themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s this about a birthday?” Essek asked, allowing Molly inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not so much as a birthday, it’s more of an anniversary,” Molly explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Birthdays are essentially anniversaries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touche.” Instinctually, due to their past lessons, they both went into Essek’s personal study/library. Molly took a seat on one of the chairs while Essek went through the shelves. “So, whatcha looking at?” Molly asked, eying the pile of books on the desk. Curiously, he picked up one of them and traced the title. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>T-H-E-N-I-N-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could finish tracing the lettering, Essek gently removed the book from Molly’s hands, looking a bit pensive. “Please don’t go about grabbing things that aren’t yours,” Essek sighed. He sat next to Molly. “I have been meaning to ask, why do you do that? Trace the letters.” He placed the book that he took from Molly back in the pile, and pushed the pile to the side, opening a book he got from the shelves. But he stared at Molly, not looking at the book he opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Molly drawled out, “you see, I am what one would call ‘functionally illiterate.’” At Essek’s confused expression, Molly continued. “I was taught with a little dwarven girl back in a circus. I know letters. I can read. </span>
  <em>
    <span>However</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I cannot read very well. If I were to try to read without tracing the letters, it gets jumbled and messed up. And my brain can’t receive the information at all. It’s easier to read if I trace the words and letters, but it gets kinda tedious because books are long and most of the words are small.” Molly shrugged. He leaned back against the chair. “If you read me a story or something, I can remember it easily, but reading is awful on my beautiful eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek nodded. “I see. I believe I’ve heard of such an ailment,” he pondered. “There are many different methods that help with receiving information. Maybe we can test them out? Find something else that can help you with reading?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess. But no Bloodhunter stuff,” the Teifling groaned. “I’m pretty sure we went through practically every book you could find.” Molly could feel the headache come in from just thinking about all the reading he and Essek (and Caleb later on) did trying to figure out his weird blood abilities and stuff. In fact, he would rip his horns off if Essek even suggests it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek chuckled a bit. “I suppose. Maybe I can help you learn a new language? If you’re up for a challenge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly raised an eyebrow, a playful smirk on his lips. Essek felt himself feel warm from the expression. “A challenge, you say? Why not make a bit of a wager?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A wager? I suppose we could. What are you willing to offer in this wager?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohoho, what indeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb sulkily walked around the shop area, trudging behind the others. Jester practically demanded that they each get Molly one gift. He wasn’t opposed to it, of course. He really did want to get something for Molly. It’s just that Molly is staying with Essek. Yes, Caleb knew that Essek was still in denial of his feelings, but so much could happen in such little time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caleb, are you listening?” The wizard looked up at the others looking at him, Jester looking expectantly at him. “Are you done sulking?” she pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not sulking,” Caleb denied. “I am thinking about what to get Mollymauk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jester sang before grabbing Beau’s wrist. “Beau and I are gonna go that way!” Before Beau could protest, Jester dragged her away. Caleb huffed out a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meet back at the house when you’re done!” Fjord called out. He looked back at the others. “I’m gonna head that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, Yasha, you know Molly the best, so maybe you can help me,” Caduceus suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Yasha rersponded, leading Caduceus away, leaving Nott and Caleb by themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose it is you and me searching together,” Caleb observed. “Shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! I think I see a jewelry place over there,” Nott pointed out, grabbing Caleb and dragging him to said store. As Nott drags him in, Caleb took note of the interior. It was decadent, polished. He looked behind the counter and saw two drows: one dutifully checking the displays of jewelry and the other was hunched over, seemingly making jewelry by hand. “Excuse me,” the goblin called up, getting one of the drows’ attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, how can I help you?” The drow asked, leaning against the counter. She had short blonde hair and forest green eyes. She smiled down at Nott, waiting for a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I see what kind of rings you have? About this big?” Nott asked, displaying an estimate width of Molly’s fingers with her fingers. Caleb reached over and corrected the size. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clerk squinted at the size, rubbing her chin in thought. “I believe we have some rings that size. Lemme me check.” As she ducked down behind the counter, Caleb couldn’t help but stare at the other drow that was busy making jewelry. They were very focused and quiet, carefully bending the metal. “They’re not interested.” Caleb blinked as the drow woman got back up, holding a case with rings. She was glaring at Caleb. “Don’t even try-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Oh, no,” Caleb interrupted. “I’m not interested either. I was just...Do you do custom orders?” He had an idea, but he wanted to be sure it would be done in time. At the mention of custom work, the metal-working drow looked up with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Custom work, huh? Depends on what you want and how soon you want it,” they said, leaning against their work table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb tapped his fingers on the counter, biting his lip. “I need it by tomorrow,” he answered. He leaned in closer, as if trying to keep a secret. “Have you heard of the Moonweaver?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whatcha planning there, Mr. Widogast? :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brothers<br/>Really confusing dreams<br/>BIRTHDAY</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think this will be the last downtime chapter before I finally get to a more adventurous chapter. Have fun reading :)</p><p>I hope.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Titania, or otherwise known as Selena, laid on the edge, watching through a window her charge and the drow boy converse with each other, probably about the book the drow was holding. Within the short amount of time with Molly, she has grown very fond and maternal with him, thus she felt a bit of protectiveness. And she was wary of both the drow boy and her husband’s current master. She wasn’t too wary of Caleb. The young human was okay, however, in her eyes, he has yet to prove himself worthy to court Molly’s hand. The drow boy, Essek, looked suspicious to her. He was hiding something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evening, darling.” Selena looked over, seeing Frumpkin trotting over to her. “Spying on your charge, I see. Anything interesting?” he asked, laying down beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe the drow boy is teaching my boy how to read a certain way,” she hummed. She squinted as she saw Essek lean closer to Molly. “I do not trust him, however.” She huffed. “He may not wish to intentionally hurt my boy, but his secrets could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frumpkin chuckled as she tucked her head into his neck. “You’ve become attached, dear. Welcome to my world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your boy is still not worthy to court mine,” she informed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Titania,” Frumpkin laughed. They leaned against each other in soft silence, enjoying their time under Rosohna’s dark skies. Frumpkin purred, nuzzling his queen before noticing her quietness. “My queen, what is wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you...have you seen any odd presence in the home lately?” she asked. Frumpkin shook his head. “Ah, I see. I might be imagining things then.” She sighed, burying herself further into Frumpkin’s neck. “Do not worry about it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling?” he scowled in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Selena sighed, separating herself from Frumpkin. “I’m not entirely sure, but I think someone, not of the group, came into the house. It may have been a trick of the light, so I may be mistaken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Frumpkin hummed. “If you wish, I will keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Anything to quell your fears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, </span>
  <b>Th-thank you</b>
  <span>,” Molly recited the term in Undercommon. “Is that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your inflection was a little off, but it’s better,” Essek acknowledged. “But I still doubt you will say a good enough sentence to win our little wager.” He chuckled as Molly pouted at him. Essek has been teaching Molly some Undercommon for the better part of half the day. He had also been testing ways on how to make reading easier for Molly. Essek found that Molly is very perceptive with colors, as evident in the loud fashion the Tiefling wore. So Essek changed the colors of the ink of Molly’s current book from black to a variety of colors. With that, it was easier for Molly to follow the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly scoffed at him, smirking. “Oh, I will win our wager, Mr. Essek,” Molly declared, his eyes full of determination. Essek chuckled before hearing a knock at the door of his study. “Oh, were you expecting a visitor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that I know of,” Essek scowled, standing up and heading towards the door. The moment he opened it, Essek found himself being hugged and lifted into the air. He knew exactly who this was. “Verin, put me down!” he hissed, his face flushed in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a while, Essek,” Verin laughed, still holding up his brother. “Are you doing well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would do better if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>put me down</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Essek growled. The moment his brother lets him go, Essek floats away. “I did not know you were coming home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Verin shrugged. “To be honest, brother, this is more of a last minute visit,” he answered before tilting his head to look behind Essek. “I didn’t know you had company…” Essek looked back to see Molly tilting his chair back and lazily waving at the both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes,” Essek cleared his throat. “Verin, this is Mollymauk Tealeaf. He is a friend to the Mighty Nein, the Bright Queen’s honored guests.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello~,” Molly sang, smiling. “I must say you look pretty handsome, Mr. Verin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you,” Verin preened. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Tealeaf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, call me Molly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. Nope, nuh-uh, he was not having this. “Other than your unexpected arrival, did you need something?” Essek asked. He loved his younger brother dearly, but they were two different personalities that Essek doesn’t handle well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it has been some time, Essek,” Verin pointed out. “I don’t have a lot of time to stay and I wish to make up for the lost time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek sighed. “How long do you have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I leave the day after tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, alright,” Essek responded. “Just let me show Mollymauk to the guest quarters and I will get back to you.” He turned to Molly, who stood up from his seat, holding his book. “Shall we…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry, dear,” Molly said. “I’ll wait out in the hall while you finish up with your brother.” Molly preened as he passed by both of them. “Nice meeting you, handsome,” he purred at Verin before entering the hall and closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Verin chuckled a bit. “He’s quite a character. I didn’t think you’d be the person to have such company,” he commented as he turned to look at Essek. Then he paused as he looked at his older brother. Essek’s expression looked subtly softer. No one would have noticed, but Verin is pretty perceptive of his brother. “By the Luxon,” he softly gasped causing his brother to raise a brow. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>besotted</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perplexed, Essek stuttered, “Ex-excuse me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the best thing I’ve ever discovered. My stoic brother has a crush.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh by Luxon, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not you, too</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was different. Molly could tell. He was dreaming, that he was sure. It felt similar to the dreams with the Moonweaver. But this dream...while it had a similar atmosphere it felt darker. Not a bad darkness, but it felt odd. It felt distinctly familiar…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thing you’re not dying a third time,” a voice chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly’s eyes snapped open as he found himself sitting against a tree in a field of flowers. But there wasn’t any color. Everything was shaded in gray. Lifeless and dull. He shivered, suddenly feeling a cold sensation. He looked forward to see a figure standing in front of him. A male half-elven figure stood, looming over Molly. Like the setting around them, the man was devoid of color, instead, he donned dark clothing. Despite having no recollection of meeting this man, Molly felt like he knew him. “Who…” Molly squinted, taking in the details of the man’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, you probably don’t remember me,” the man chuckled. “Well, you won’t be here for too long. Just wanted to give something back before I send you back to Sehanine.” The man took Molly’s hand, clasping his own hand over Molly’s. Molly felt unsure of what the man was doing until he felt something in his hand. The man let go of Molly’s hand, and when Molly opened his hand, he saw this missing sun trinket. “It’s nothing much, but it should protect your little head. Anyway, I can hear Sehanine calling. I’ll be watching you. But I hope I don’t see you again too soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait-” Suddenly, the man pushed Molly back. Instead of feeling the hard trunk of the tree, Molly felt as if he was falling off a cliff. The man above became smaller and smaller until darkness engulfed Molly’s sight. It was too dark. Too silent. Too em-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-SPLASH-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his senses go into overdrive as he found himself underwater. Flailing, he got himself back up to the surface, gasping and coughing for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, geez.” Molly looked up to see the Moonweaver standing at the edge, looking worried. “I told Vax to not do that,” she sighed, exasperated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What,” Molly hissed as he swam to the edge, gripping it, “the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He lets out a grunt as Sehanine pulls him from the lake. “Who the fuck is Vax?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Champion of the Raven Queen. Come on, up we go.” She helps him get out of the lake and sitting up right. “He’s usually more proper, but sometimes I think his mischief from his adventuring days comes out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly grumbled, shaking his head to remove most of the moisture in his hair. “Fucking dick…” he coughed. He opened his palm, the sun trinket still there. “Why the fuck did the Champion of the Raven Queen steal my stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehanine looked sheepish. “I, uh, I asked for a favor,” she explained. Molly raised a brow, confused. “Mollymauk, do you know what a vessel is?” Molly scowled in thought beside making a ‘so-so’ gesture with his hand. “There are certain people...souls that are born special. Vessels are souls that Gods can safely bind themselves to to have a body to venture amongst the mortal plane. So when one is discovered it’s a race to either protect or take.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What...what does this have to do with me?” Molly asked, feeling dread creep up his spine. Sehanine looked at him with a sorrowful look, and it clicked for him. “No… you’re not serious. I can’t be-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehanine interrupted him by holding up his hand that was holding the sun trinket, making him close his hand over it. “Please, try not to fret,” she insisted. “I’m taking the necessary precautions to protect you and to keep it from happening to you again. I now owe the Raven Queen a favor, but it’s now enchanted to keep certain influences from taking you over. Keep it on you no matter what. Please, stay safe, dear starlight. Now wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes snapped open, his chest heaving. Slowly, he sat up, pressing the heel of his palm to his head. He was trying to make sense of the dream. It was choppy at best, but he knew the Moonweaver was talking to him. And that she was desperately trying to protect him from something. He looked to his other hand which was clenched in his hand. Molly opened his hand and saw his trinket laying in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Keep it on you no matter what.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. A lot of this was confusing, but he knew deep in his soul that his goddess wasn’t trying to do anything wrong by him. He took the sun trinket and secured it to its usual spot. Afterwards, he laid back onto the bed, letting out a tired sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My life is fucking weird,” he quietly laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what did you get for Molly, Caleb?” Jester asked as she bounced over to the resident wizard. Caleb was quick to slip the small box into his coat before Jester could try to snatch and open it to see the present the wizard had commissioned. “Oh, come on, Caleb. I’ll show you what I got for him if you show me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I am sure it is lovely, Jester,” Caleb said. “However, I would prefer that you don’t accidentally tell Mollymauk what I got for him. So you, like everyone else, will have to wait and see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester pouted and pointed out, “But Nott knows what it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is simply because she was with me when I commissioned it. Now, I believe you have decorations to finish setting up?” Caleb smirked triumphantly as Jester pouted again and turned around to finish up decorating for Molly’s birthday party. He fiddled with his fingers as he looked at the impressive decor that Jester had set up. In a way, there was a feeling of nostalgia to the day they all first fought together. The circus was a wonderful experience before the fight. And by the look of Yasha’s expression, he’s sure that Molly will love it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jester! No dicks, please!” Fjord shouted in exasperation as Jester started painting what suspiciously looked like the makings of a dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re no fun, Fjord,” Jester whined. “Molly likes the dicks I draw!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord sighed, “I will allow three dicks.” He smiled as Jester squealed and proceeded to find secretive spots for dick drawing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you could just tell her you like her,” Caleb said, walking up next to Fjord, making the half-orc jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...I mean...she...I don’t know,” Fjord sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s there to know? You look at her like she’s the mermaid to your ocean. I see her stare at you like you are the hero to her stories,” Caleb explained. “You should tell her before it’s too late. Or at least make a move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Fjord asked. Caleb patted the spot where his gift was. “Oh. Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Nott came rushing into the room. “He’s almost here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, Caleb walked towards the entrance. “I will greet and bring him in.” He hears the others scramble about as he reaches the door and opens it. Standing at the gate was Molly, who was animatedly conversing with Essek. Caleb worried his lip before heading over to them. “Mollymauk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly stopped whatever he was saying and perked up as he saw Caleb walking towards them. “Caleb!” he cheered. “I’m assuming everything is ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are,” Caleb slowly answered, glancing at Essek. “Are you attending also, Essek?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drow wizard shook his head. “Unfortunately, no. I have some family business to attend to,” Essek explained. He looked towards Molly. “I will see you another time, Mollymauk. And happy birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Essek,” Molly responded. Suddenly, he shifted to a rough, conversational version of Undercommon. “</span>
  <b>Don’t forget our wager.</b>
  <span>” Caleb blinked in surprise, despite not knowing what Molly just said to Essek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Essek chuckled as he floated away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment after Essek departed, Caleb looked at Molly. “When did you learn Undercommon?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh, just yesterday,” Molly answered. “I’m still learning, but I’m getting the hang of it.” Molly looped his arm with Caleb’s. “Now, how about leading me in? I’m very excited to see what you guys did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” Caleb smiled, rolling his eyes. “This way.” Caleb pulled Molly back towards the house. “I believe you’ll like what we’ve done. It was mostly Jester’s doing though.” He gestures Molly to go in first through the open door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure she’s probably the one to do that,” Molly chuckled, walking inside. “She’s probably the most decorative one other...than...myself…” His words trailed off as he entered the decorated room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprise!” he hears everyone else shout. But he’s silent as he looks at the room before him. Before him was the familiar sight of what looked to be a circus. Not just any circus. It looked so much like the inside of the tent of The Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly?” the lavender Tiefling looked down to see his fellow race-sister staring up at him with a smile. “Do you like it?” Jester asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s silent as he looks around the room again. After a moment, he reached out and pulled Jester into a big hug, a big smile on his face. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>it!” he gleefully exclaimed. “This is brilliant! By the Moonweaver, it’s so beautiful!” He lets go of Jester, circling around the room. “It looks so much like the circus, Yasha!” He falls back into her arms, gesturing wildly. Yasha giggled, lifting Molly up and having him sit on his shoulders. Molly is giggling with her, filled with glee and nostalgia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s up for wine?” Beau asks, holding up an expensive bottle of wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me!” Nott called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll get the food.” Caduceus said, walking towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, oh, Molly, I hid some dicks in the paint!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly laughed joyfully, prepared to enjoy whatever festivities his friends had to offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laughed. They ate. They thoroughly annoyed the catty neighbors with their noise. Now Molly is once again under Caduceus’s large tree, going through the presents he was given while most of his friends were passed out downstairs. A book of seabirds from Beau. He chuckled to himself, probably a joke gift from her, but it was funny. A ring with a floral design from Nott. In a way, he was proud of her for getting it with her own coin. An ornate dagger from Fjord. It was really pretty that Molly was tempted to never use it. A painter’s kit from Jester. It gave Molly a lot of thought of what new tarot cards he could make. A box of tea bags from Caduceus. Molly suspected that some were slightly questionable, but he was not gonna complain. Yasha got him a new dress that was a solid deep purple color and a sewing kit. He was absolutely ecstatic and couldn’t wait to embroider it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears the entrance to the top of the tower open as he’s fiddling with the soft fabric of the dress. He turned his head as he heard someone walk up next to him. “Oh, hello, Caleb,” he greeted with a grin. “I thought you’d be asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb sat besides Molly, letting out a breath. “I couldn’t go back to sleep at the moment,” the wizard explained. He eyed the dress in Molly’s hands. “Are you going to try it on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, after I finish decorating it,” Molly replied. “It’s been so long since I’ve done something like this.” He giggled, hugging the dress. “Oh, this is gonna be </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Then suddenly, he felt a thin chain go around his neck. “Caleb?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb is silent for a moment as he clasped the ends of the chain together behind Molly’s neck. “It is still your birthday, Molly,” he pointed out. “And this is my gift to you.” He watched as Molly lifted the necklace to get a good look at the pendant. It was a small silver slab, and carved in it was the symbol of the Moonweaver, detailed and painted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, Mr. Caleb, it’s beautiful,” Molly gasped. “I love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was able to get it custom made,” the redhead explained. “And...I may have also had it enchanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly’s eyes widened. “You did what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At this moment, Caduceus has </span>
  <span>Periapt of Wound Closure,” Caleb started. “And you have made no move in asking for it back-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s one of our clerics, and no offense to him, seems less capable in action than Jester is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I understand that, however, you will be coming back into the fray with us soon. And while I am technically the weakest, you are the one who makes himself a little more vulnerable with your abilities,” he clarified, reaching over to fiddle with the pendant around Molly’s neck. “It’s meant to heal you. Not your major injuries, though. Just the small cuts like the ones you intentionally inflict upon yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caleb-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-</span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> wish for you to stay alive longer,” Caleb interrupted, letting go of the pendant and placing his hand over Molly’s. “Possibly longer than whoever Lucien was. It was unfair that you were killed when you only have had two years of life. And with this, you are in a way safer, and get the chance to enjoy more of life.” He saw that Molly was staring at where Caleb had his hand over his. There was a glimmer of confusion, as if he was trying to figure something out. But it seemed that Molly brushed it off in favor of looking back up at Caleb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you drive a hard bargain, Mr. Caleb,” Molly sighed, a small smile on his lips. “Keep in mind, I will find a way to pay you back for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would assume you would even if I try to dissuade you, Mr. Mollymauk,” Caleb chuckled. He glanced back to the dress. “So, if I may ask, what are your plans with the dress?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly’s expression brightened as he picked up the dress and started pointing at areas of the dress, explaining what designs he planned on putting down. Caleb listened intently, a soft smile on his face as he watched Molly’s expressive nature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>High in the sky, the moon smiles down at them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A campaign 1 throwback and the Bright Queen</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short chapter today. I didn't have much motivation for this one, sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’s kinda sad that I can’t bring you with me,” Molly whined, snuggling his cat. Selena, clearly enjoying the attention, snuggled into Molly’s arms. “But alas, the dangers of adventuring. Not safe for a normal kitty cat.” Behind him, Caleb gave a disbelieving look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good thing Essek agreed to watch her while we’re gone,” Jester pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…,” Molly hesitated. “I mean, it’s great, but I’m not sure if Selena really likes Essek much.” He thinks back to when he introduced his cat to Essek, which ended up with Essek’s cloak getting ruined. “Essek said to meet him at the castle, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe so. He said he would be in the library, doing research,” Beau answered. “What do you think he needs these crystals for anyway? He didn’t seem to have given you two any details when you told us about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb thought back to the conversation he and Molly had with Essek about a month back. The drow hadn’t explained the need for the item he asked for. Just that he needed their help. “He will probably explain it to us when we meet him,” Caleb concluded. “We do owe him a favor anyway since we’ve asked for his help a number of times.” He looked up. “Ah, here we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beauty of the Lucid Bastion took Molly’s breath away. He had only been in it once when the others brought him to Rosohna some time after his resurrection. Though, his mind was still foggy. But now he was awing at its beauty in full. There was something about it that made him want to venture all around it. Maybe another time when people weren’t looking at them. The guards lead them to the library, where Essek was stacking many books together in piles on one of the tables. There were several books opened, some floating about. And Essek looked tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look too good there, Essek,” Nott pointed out. “You doing okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek waved it off. “I will be alright,” he answered. “Once I’m done with this, I will rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this anyway?” Fjord asked, looking at all the books. “And what do you need these crystals for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming you all already know of the Feywild?” the drow asked, closing one of his books. After hearing most of the group give about confirmations, he continued his explanation. “You see, there are times when the veil between our plane and theirs tends to thin and open doorways. There’s no real pattern to when it happens, but there are signs. To contain the amount of veil openings in Rosohna, several of us take the time to create a sort of barrier during the time.” He lays out a map on the table. “The crystals are a conduit in creating the barrier. I have some of the components I need, but there are others that I need to get.” He points at a section of the map. “The crystals are a little ways away and with the other things I require, I would not be able to complete the spell and help with the barrier in time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mighty Nein gathered around the map as Essek explained everything to them. By the look of the map, it seemed that the distance to and from would take approximately a week and a half. Immediately, Fjord, Beau, and Caleb took the reins in seeking out possible shortcuts and pathways, taking note which areas would be difficult to traverse and which areas they could possibly rest. Essek stepped back to let them talk, only to yelp when he heard a hiss beside him. Looking over, he spots Molly holding the treacherous creature named Selena, baring her teeth at the drow. “Oh, Selena, don’t be like that,” Molly tsked, letting the cat down. “Again, I appreciate you watching her while we’re gone. Hopefully, she won’t go about tearing at your robes.” He looked down to look fondly at his cat. Essek rolled his eyes. He knew that the little fiend will definitely ruin his robes if he’s not careful. It’s a good thing he can message a seamstress to fix them if needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he remembered something. “Oh, Mollymauk, I do believe I have yet to give you your prize for winning our wager,” Essek pointed out. That gained the attention of the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What wager?” Nott asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, I totally forgot to tell you guys,” Molly muttered. “Then again we were piss drunk and having fun. Basically, he was teaching me Undercommon and thought I wouldn’t be able to say a full sentence. </span>
  <b>But I proved you wrong</b>
  <span>.” Molly had a smug smirk and he spoke in Undercommon, but Essek fondly rolled his eyes. “Anyway, were you able to find something that fit my description?” As Essek procured a small box somewhere from under his robe, the rest of the Nien huddled themselves around Molly as the lavender Tiefling took the box. “Guys, guys,” Molly snickered as he felt his friends crowd around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it? What is it?” Jester asked, practically leaning over Molly, who opened the box. Settled in maroon silk fabric were five earrings, each holding a lovely gem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It took me some time to find when you were describing,” Essek explained. “It would have been easier to get a pair of Sending Stones, but I felt that these are more easily reachable than a stone.” He frowned as he looked at the five earrings. “Unfortunately, I was only able to have five made…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly cleared his throat as he picked up one of the earrings. “May I ask what are these?” he asked. “They’re very lovely by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right,” Essek muttered. “They’re, if I remember correctly, called the Earring of Whisper. It originated from Tal’Dorei, created by a Dragonborn sorcerer. By wearing it, you can be in contact with anyone also wearing an earring within 500 feet. It’s activated by touching it, but I’ve been told it can passively receive messages,” he explained, still frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure we’ll be able to figure out who gets an earring later,” Beau shrugged as Molly puts the earring away and closes the box. “Some of us are gonna need to get our ears pierced though.” She looked directly at Fjord and Caleb, who seemed like they were imagining the pain of getting their ears pierced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the door opened as a guard peered in. “Shadowhand, the queen is here for a progress report,” the guard announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, let her in,” Essek replied before looking back at the Nien. “Give me a moment.” He walked over, leaving the Nien to speak quietly amongst themselves, as the door opened wide to reveal the Bright Queen in her ethereal beauty. “My queen,” he bowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods her head. “Shadowhand,” she greeted. “How goes your part?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is going well. If all goes well, I should have everything I need a few days before the veil opens up,” he explained. “I am having the Mighty Nien assist me in gathering one of the components I need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Well, I expect nothing less,” the queen huffed, looking behind Essek. “They have done much for the Dynasty. Negotiations are still a long ways away, but thanks to them, we will...have…” Essek raised a brow as the queen trailed off and her demeanor slightly changed. He followed her gaze to realize that she was staring right at Molly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, this is the first time you are seeing him,” Essek thought aloud. “He is an old friend of the Mighty Nien. Recently resurrected-your highness?” Leylas walked passed Essek towards the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were still talking to each other, not paying attention. “I do not think Nott or I need an earring,” Caleb argued. “We have Message. Also, Jester-oh.” Caleb stopped, alerting the others that someone was nearby. Looking over, they stood face-to-face with the Bright Queen. “Your majesty,” Caleb greeted, clearing his throat. “Were we too loud?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, her expression seemingly neutral. “No. I am simply curious about this gentleman in your company,” she explained, gesturing to Molly. “What is your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly blinked, a bit surprised by the Queen’s appearance. Nonetheless, he smiled brightly. “Mollymauk Tealeaf, your highness,” he sang, giving a deep flourishing bow. Unbeknownst to most of the Nien, the Queen’s expression turned into that of sorrow and nostalgia. Caduceus narrowed his eyes, curious. Molly stood back up as Leylas schooled her expression. “It’s lovely to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise,” she nodded. She looked to the group as a whole. “I’ve been informed that you are helping Shadowhand retrieve some materials.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” Jester sang. “Just helping out a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The queen raised a brow. “I see.” She turned away from them. “It is best you hurry. I wish for us to be ahead before the veil opens.” She walked off, nodding to Essek before exiting the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly pursed his lips. “So, that’s the queen?” he asked. They nod. “Huh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay, Molly?” Yasha asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine,” he answered, smiling at his best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he doesn’t tell them about how the Queen looked familiar to him…</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, onward to adventure!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fjord and Molly<br/>A journal<br/>The Queen and her partner<br/>And a fucking worm</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So a lot of things came to mind as I was writing this. Like I don't know what that fuck I was doing. And also questioning if I should have Molly multiclass or not. Seriously thought, should I have Molly multiclass? If so, what should he multiclass as?</p><p>Also, sorry for the lackluster battle, I'm not good at battle scenes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There’s something awfully beautiful and familiar about traveling out and about. He remembers sleeping under the stars, cuddling up for warmth, and telling stories by the fire. Ah, those were the days of the carnival. And as homey as it was, the current company he was with was just as exciting. Actually, more than exciting really, but whatever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly, are you okay? You’ve been gone for a while. Youcanreplytothismessage,” Nott’s voice rang in his head, snapping Molly out of his reverie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dear, I’m fine,” Molly replied, adjusting the branches he picked up from the ground. “I’ll be back in a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were on their third day of travel. It was a somewhat difficult departure from Rosohna (with Selena clinging to Mollymauk before he could leave Essek’s place), but once they left, Molly basked in the warm sunlight. Rosohna was lovely, don’t get him wrong, but perpetual night is exhausting. Molly made his way back to their rest spot. “Oh, Yasha!” he called out, catching the Aasimar’s attention. He reaches out and places a flower behind her ear. “A flower for a flower,” he purrs. He settled between Jester and Beau, placing the firewood down. “This is nice.” He stretched, breathing in the air. He accepts the food from Caduceus and leans against Jester as he eats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, anyone want to take the first watch with me?” Fjord asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll join in,” Molly raised his hand. “I still have some energy to burn.” He feels Jester lean against him, hugging his arm. “Yes, Jester?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I tattoo you before your watch?” she pleaded with her puppy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly chuckled, “No, dear.” He smirked as Jester whined. “I know you desperately wish to express your art with my body as your canvas, but I must decline.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I already know what the design is,” Jester pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you know the </span>
  <em>
    <span>idea</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Molly pointed out. “You don’t know the final design.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re planning to get a new tattoo?” Beau asked, her brow slightly raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Subconsciously, Molly placed a hand on the area where his scar is. “Yep,” he answered, popping his lips on the ‘p.’ “I prefer to have my tattoos done in privacy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t really peg you as the private type with this,” Beau said, pointing at his Molly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, he likes to surprise people when he gets a new tattoo,” Yasha interjected. “I remember one time when we were still in the circus, he disappeared and I couldn’t find him. Then he comes back with a bandage around his arm, which scared me for a while.” She smiled fondly at Molly. “But then he showed me the flowers he got.” Molly smiles back as he rolls up his sleeve to show off the flowers between the spaces of the snake tattoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To remind me you’re always with me, Yasha,” he chuckled. He looked back at Jester as he slides his sleeve back down. “Maybe one day, I’ll have you do a tattoo for me, but the one I’m planning is pretty personal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jester pouted. “But you better promise that I get to do your next tattoo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly nodded, a smile gracing his lips. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek tiredly sighs as he slipped the last book in its place. It’s been hectic the past few days, but he’s been able to get almost everything in order. He looked over to the wretched creature lying on the edge of his open window. Selena stared at him with a calculating glance. He sneered. Essek was glad that she was a fairly independent creature that comes and goes and fed herself to whatever she ate outside. After a moment, Selena stood and went outside. He sighed, relieved, and started floating towards the door. Passing by his desk, he stopped, looking over his shoulder. Lying on his desk was the book he had taken (borrowed, he reminds himself) from the castle archives, The Nine Eyes. Despite having it, he has never actually opened it. Had never read its contents. Slowly, he floated back to his desk, pushing the chair back so that he could sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not sure why, but his hand shakes as he reaches for the book. Opening it, he finds that this book was not like the history books he found in the archive. It looked like a journal. Gulping, he reads.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘To whoever finds this journal, I applaud that you were about to find my secret journal.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek blinked. Could it be…? He reads on.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘My name is ****** Kryn. My mother is Leylas Kryn, the Queen of the Dynasty. I am the hidden prince of the Dynasty.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Shadowhand frowned. He actually found the prince’s journal, but the name seems to be written in a different language. Odd.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I do not know if I am still alive, completely dead, or have been consecuted. But I do know that I am in danger. Here in the Dynasty, the people worship the light of the Luxon. A god who holds the souls they consecute, and lets them be reborn. But I...I fear the Luxon. Not their light, but their darkness.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Darkness? The Luxon?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You, who are reading this, may think it’s crazy. Darkness in the light of the Luxon. But you do not see what I have seen. What you have seen is the Life of the overwhelming light. But I…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have seen the Nine Eyes of the shivering darkness…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quana had noticed Leylas was acting slightly off for the past few days. It wasn’t anything too worrying, but Quana worried nonetheless. “I know you’re worried,” she heard Leylas say as the queen sat at her vanity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have been...distracted,” Quana replied. “Not so much that it hinders you. But distracted.” She sits next to Leylas. “What ails your mind?” Quana looks down to see that Leylas was fiddling with a small wooden toy Kryn Soldier. It clicked in her mind of what her partner is distracted by. She had heard the story from Leylas. Of the child, she had lifetimes before they met. “You are missing him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Leylas calmly answered. She places the toy to stand on the vanity, making it look as if it was standing guard. “Would you believe me if...if I told you that he may have been consecuted? That I believe that he’s found his way home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you are sure, I will follow,” Quana answered, taking Leylas’ hand and kissing the back of the queen’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…,” the Bright Queen sighed. “In truth, I am not sure. He does not seem to remember me. He did not seem to show any recollection when he saw me. I do not know if he is truly himself. But still, a mother knows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If my suspicions are correct, I will let you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my queen,” Quana agreed. With one last kiss to Leylas’ hand, Quana stood, leading Leylas to their bed. “Come now. It is time to rest. We have duties tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly looked up from his cards to look at Fjord, who was cleaning his sword. “That’s a very nice sword,” he commented, getting Fjord’s attention. “Suits you nicely. Way better than the other one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why thank you,” Fjord replied, turning the sword. The light of the moon shined beautifully against the blade. “Though, sometimes I feel a little bit of regret, throwing the falchion away…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly scowled, “Not sure why you’d regret getting rid of the thing that connects you to a Betrayer God…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, not that,” Fjord sighed. “You remember I told you that I attuned to your sword.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean you ate it.” Molly smirked at Fjord’s exasperated expression. “What about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had it in memory of you,” the half-orc confessed, his eyes holding some guilt. “When you were still dead. And throwing it into the molten rock...I guess I just felt like I was getting rid of your memory.” Fjord looked down at the Star Razor, staring at his reflection. He remembered the day the Iron Shepards took him, Jester, and Yasha. When they heard shouts and noises, a scream of Mollymauk’s name in the air. The helplessness. The pain. The rescue. The gravemarker. Yasha’s heartbroken scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he felt something hit his forehead. Yelping, he rubbed the stinging pain as he looked at Molly, who had a look of annoyance. “None of that,” Molly reprimanded. “What happened has happened. I’m glad you got rid of that thing. Whatever shit you had with the snake fucker sounded toxic as fuck.” Molly slumped back into a relaxed position. “Besides, I think you’re still honoring my memory with your current sword, right?” He points at Fjord. “Forged by those of the Wildmother.” And then Molly points at himself. “And those of the Moonweaver. Your goddess and my goddess. Together in that blade.” He started fiddling with his tarot cards again. “You threw away something that you believed would be bad for you. And in turn, you moved forward to recreate yourself and found a much better path. If anything, you’re honoring my memory just fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord smiled. “I guess so.” With a flick of the wrist, the Star Razor disappeared. “I do believe our watch is over. We should head into the bubble and wake up Jester and Beau.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, if you don’t mind, I’ll stay out here to sleep,” Molly coughed. “I don’t mind the bubble, but sometimes it feels cramped, and I’m feeling kinda claustrophobic at the moment…,” Molly explained, averting his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll tell them that. You get your rest,” Fjord assured before stepping into the bubble. Taking the moment of silence as an opportunity, Molly looked up at the moons. He felt a twinge in the back of his mind. Going back to his deck, he quickly picked out a card from his deck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And what stares back at him upright is Death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They move on during their fourth day. And Molly was having a blast messing with Beau.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me back my goggles, Molly!” Beau growled, pouncing towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly narrowly dodged, tauntingly holding Beau’s night vision goggles from his finger. “Oh? These? Well, you said you weren’t a nerd,” Molly hummed. “And I remember Caleb saying that you looked like a nerd when you wore them. So, are you sure you need them?” Molly was barely able to dodge Beau’s punch as he quickly ducked behind Yasha. The barbarian just watches with a fond amused expression. At some point, Nott joined in, and she and Molly played monkey in the middle with Beau’s goggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord chuckled as he watched Beau tackle Molly and wrestled him for the goggles. Beside him, Caduceus froze, stopping in his tracks. “Caduceus?” Fjord stopped to turn towards the firbolg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to run,” Caduceus stated, his voice holding a slight undertone of panic. “I feel the ground rumbling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, everyone except Molly and Yasha cursed. “Wait, what’s going on?” Yasha asked. She didn’t get an answer as Jester grabbed her hand and pulled her to a run. Beau does the same for Molly. “What’s happening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Purple worm! We gotta go!” Jester squeaked, eyes frantic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A purple what-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, the ground in front of them burst upwards as a large purple worm emerged from below. As they all stopped in front of the massive creature, Yasha and Molly stared, shocked. “Oh,” Molly squeaked. “A giant purple worm.” The creature turned towards them and roared. It lunged at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scatter!” Fjord shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly feels himself being pulled out of the way as Jester grabbed him. He feels the worm slam its body just a hair’s breadth away from him. He quickened his pace to match Jester’s because </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span> With his unoccupied arm, he takes out one of his swords, getting ready to defend himself and Jester if needed. He’s quick to make a cut between his shoulder blades just as Nott takes a shot at the worm as it rises up. Her bolt pierced its under belly, and the worm screeched. Ice encases his blade as he and Jester stopped side-by-side, and Jester casts her spiritual Lollipop weapon. “So you guys fought something like this?” Molly asked, taking out his other blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, when we were on our way to Uthodurn. It really fucked us up last time,” Jester quickly explained, missing the creature with her lollipop. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna hate me, but I will have to get up close to hit this thing,” Molly said. He watched Caleb throw a fireball from afar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester’s eyes widen. “Molly, no-!” Molly quickly dashed towards the worm, straight for the underbelly. With both blades, he slashed across the exposed flesh, barely getting away as the worm slammed down. Molly felt something happen. He’s not sure what, but he didn’t ponder on it as the creature rose up. “Molly, run!” he heard Jester scream. He snapped his head up in time to see the worm lunge towards him. However, Fjord was about to stop it with two out of three Eldritch blasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly sprinted away towards Caleb as the worm was distracted. “I think I did something,” Molly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was?” Caleb asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I honestly don’t know what I did.” The ground rumbled, and the two looked over to see the worm retreating back into the ground. “Oh, that does not bode well,” Molly groaned. And that’s when he feels...</span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was like he was sensing movement. And it was heading right for-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly tackled Caleb, and the spot they were standing exploded with dirt and rock as the worm burst through. They roll, ending with Molly on top of Caleb, both breathing heavily. “So, I think I figured it out,” Molly laughed nervously. He looked back and saw the worm retreat back into the ground. “We gotta stand up quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mollymauk, what is happening?” Caleb asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, but I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>sense </span>
  </em>
  <span>where it’s going,” Molly explained. He twitched, snapping his head towards Yasha. “Yasha, </span>
  <em>
    <span>move</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Unfortunately, he was too late to warn her as the worm burst through the ground and caught Yasha by her leg. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>YASHA!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Yasha screamed in pain, her leg being pierced by the creature’s teeth. The magic users were quick to attack to get the worm to loosen its grip on Yasha or for it to let her go. Molly was about to run forward, but was stopped by Caleb taking hold of his arm. “Let go of me!” he exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Mollymauk!” Caleb hissed. “Getting too close is dangerous!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has Yasha!” Molly argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand, but you would be in just as much danger if you get too close!” Molly looked over, seeing Yasha struggle with trying to dislodge herself from the worm’s jaws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling anger and fear bubble within him, Molly ripped his arm away from Caleb’s grasp. “Well, fuck that!” he shouted before running towards the creature, ignoring the human’s protest. He takes the sword that wasn’t evoked with a rite and makes a cut across his wrist. At first, he was expecting the usual radiant light that usually shined bright. However, as his blood trailed down his sword, flames as hot as his anger ignited. Molly had no time to think about it as he pierced deep into the worm’s flesh with the burning blade. There’s a loud screech from the worm as it opened its jaw, and Yasha fell to the ground. The worm would have lunged at the lavender Tiefling if it weren’t for a fireball slamming into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go, Mollymauk!” Caleb shouts, preparing another spell. “Get Yasha to Caduceus!” Nodding, Molly quickly got to Yasha and helped her to Caduceus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The battle against the worm continued on. Molly was still able to sense where the worm was, and it helped the others greatly in keeping themselves from getting bitten like a chewtoy. In the end, the creature fell by Caleb’s Magic Missiles. They were all exhausted, Molly especially. It’s been a long time since he’s been in the throes of battle. He had forgotten how hard it was, but damn, did he miss this rush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone okay?” Caduceus asked. “I still have enough energy to heal if needed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re all good, Caduceus,” Beau breathed. “This was a lot better than last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly raised an eyebrow. “What happened last time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t wanna know,” Nott answered. “It was a bit of a disaster.” Molly squinted at her. He will find that story one way or another. “It’s weird though. Didn’t Essek say that Frost Worms don’t travel this way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to tell him about this encounter,” Fjord inquired. “If Frost Worms aren’t supposed to be in this area, then something may have happened to their ecosystem. For now, we need to keep going. As carefully as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll cast Pass Without a Trace for extra measure,” Jester added. “I really hope there isn’t another worm nearby.” As the others started walking, Caleb went to Molly’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you?” Caleb asked. “I see that the necklace is working alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly checked the places where he had cut himself, seeing that they were nothing more than scars now. “Yeah, looks like it,” Molly chuckled, reaching up to fiddle with the pendant. “Again, thank you for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb gave a small smile to the Tiefling. “It was no trouble at all. I’m glad that you won’t leave us as easily as before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you guys aren’t getting rid of me that easily,” Molly guffawed. “Come on, we better get going and catch up-”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-crack-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Caleb and Molly froze as they felt the ground beneath them shift just a little. They looked over to the others, who must have heard the shift as they were staring at both of them with terrified eyes. “Guys-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the ground broke underneath Molly and Caleb, and they fell into the darkness below. Molly could hear the others scream for them as he and Caleb plummeted. Looking up, he can see rock and dirt falling through, covering the light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until there was nothing but darkness.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things that Molly did:</p><p>Brand of Castigation<br/>At 6th level, whenever you damage a creature with your Crimson Rite feature, you can choose to sear an arcane brand of hemocraft magic into it (requires no action). You always know the direction to the branded creature, and each time the branded creature deals damage to you or a creature you can see within 5 feet of you, the creature takes psychic damage equal to your Intelligence modifier (minimum of 1 damage).<br/>Your brand lasts until you dismiss it, or you apply a brand to another creature. Your brand counts as a spell for the purposes of dispel magic, and the spell level is equal to half of your blood hunter level (maximum of 9th level spell).<br/>Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest.</p><p>Rite of the Flame. Your rite damage is fire damage. (In DnDBeyond, it states that at level 7, a Bloodhunter can learn an additional Primal Rite)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What lies deep in the mind</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter, but I like it enough :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>He ran through the halls, filling the walls with laughter. He knew that he had people running ragged trying to find him. But he refused to stop even for a second. He wanted to explore and look around. He knew his mother had concerns, but he was a big boy. He could take care of himself. There are shouts nearby, and he quickly ducks into a room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Placing an ear to the door, he hears the commotion pass by. He giggled quietly. He turns to view the room he’s in. It’s a large, spacious room. Moonlight peeked through the curtains, shining towards the center of the room. And there he sees it. An object that glowed, beating like a heartbeat. Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump. He could feel his heart beating at the same time as the object. Curiously, he walks towards it, looking closely.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Staring back at him is a red eye.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gasping, he stares back at it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And it scares him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He never had much freedom within the walls he lived in. His mother kept his existence under wraps, for his safety, she tells him. He does not doubt her love for him, but he doubts that he is her top priority.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The only upside was that he has secret passageways that he made for himself. Something that allowed him to travel around the place without anyone knowing. Well, except for his mother. She always seemed to know where he was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know you’re there,” he heard her voice as he hid behind a curtain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He peeks out, pouting. “How did you know?” he asked, not expecting an answer. He walks over and sits by her. “I heard that another one was found.” He was wary of this worship of a supposed god that they worshipped, but he didn’t make it known.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His mother nodded. “Yes. Isn’t it exciting? Another step closer to rebuilding the Luxon.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I suppose,” he sighed. He didn’t entirely like looking at the beacons. It’s always described to him something amazing and wondrous. But whenever he looked at them, his heart would seize and a red eye would stare at him from the beacon. He did not think that this Luxon was this red eye, but he suspected that something was lurking within the beacons. He shivered at the thought.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My child, are you alright?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He snapped his gaze to his mother, seeing her worried expression. “I’m quite alright, mother,” he answered. “Oh, I learned a new trick today. Would you like to see?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He closed his secret journal and quickly shoved it into the bookshelf. He walked out of the archives and into the halls.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His nerves were tense and he was peeved.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He and his mother were arguing earlier. They were arguing about his opportunity to be consecuted, but he didn’t wish to. It was a long tiring argument between them. In the end, his mother gave the final say. He would be consecuted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Upon nearing the room that held the beacons, his steps slowed. He could feel himself shuddering. No matter how he distances himself from it, he could feel the red eyes looking at him through the barriers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come to me, it says to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re mine, it growls.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Puppet, it mocks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He quickly turns around and finds one of his secret pathways.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The beacon glowed near him. He had heard the experiences of others of what consecution was like. Peaceful. Quiet. Life-changing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was in </span>
  </em>
  <b>pain</b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was on the ground, heaving. He couldn’t move at all. Glancing at the beacon, he saw that its light fades as darkness fills it and nine red eyes open. And the dark starts spilling out of it, moving towards him. It covers him, and he feels excruciating pain as it feels like the darkness digs into him. His soul. He can’t scream. He can’t move.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was his end.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s older, standing amongst a massacre. Blood drips from his hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Please stop.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He-</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>IT</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> grins with malicious satisfaction.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>This isn’t me.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It turns, reaching over as if it sees him. “Hello, puppet.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Stay away!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Let go of me!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No, no, </b>
  <b>
    <em>NO-!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, you’re okay, you’re okay,” a soothing voice whispered as cool, gentle hands wrapped around him. “I know. I know it hurts remembering. But it’s not you. That you is gone. Who is here now is you. Truly you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sehanine…,” Molly croaked, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. “What happened? What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re unconscious right now,” she answered. “Please don’t worry about what you have seen. You will be okay, but I don’t know about your friend. And I do not know if the others will make it in time to help him.” Molly’s eyes widened, remembering how he and Caleb fell when the ground fell beneath them. “I can help you save him. If you wish it so. If you believe you are ready for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly inhaled sharply. He knew she was talking about the pact she offered. He wanted to save Caleb. He does. But was he really ready for something like this? Molly watches Sehanine step away from him. She extends a hand in offering. “Mollymauk Tealeaf,” she softly calls to him, her eyes glowing. She looks more ethereal than he has ever seen her. “Do you wish to walk amongst my moonlight? Take the path that is your own? Will you trust my shadows to protect you?” The lavender Tiefling stares at her before moving his gaze to her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifts his hand.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another cliffhanger hehe &gt;:3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Underground<br/>The Bright and the Fae<br/>And something found.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think, for the sake of my sanity, I'm gonna skip the livestream for The Mighty Nein Ep. 104. Cadddyyyyyyy, please be okay! QAQ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Molly gasps and coughs violently as he wakes up from unconsciousness. “Fucking balls!” he cursed, feeling all the pain all at once. “Oww…” He opens one eye to see his surroundings. The space around him was small </span>
  <em>
    <span>(he could feel the dirt in his mouth)</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not a single stream of light anywhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>(he can’t breathe)</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He could feel his blood streaking down his face </span>
  <em>
    <span>(he’s struggling to dig out)</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His body ached </span>
  <em>
    <span>(He needed to get out, get out, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>GET OUT</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>)</span>
  </em>
  <span>. God, he and Caleb should have-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly’s eyes widened as he sat up and looked around, wincing as pain coursed through his body. “Caleb?” he coughed, trying to call out to his human companion. “Caleb, are you here?” When he gets no response, Molly started to panic. He frantically searched around, carefully reaching around with his hands. Despite his Darkvision, he was still disoriented from coming back into consciousness, making his surroundings slightly indiscernible. As he patted around, his hand bumped into something. Solid. Fabric. “Caleb?!” Molly exclaimed, looking over. He let his eyes readjust as he made out the figure near him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb laid there, his head lolled to the side. Blood caked his hair and splotched about his clothing. And as Molly looked closely, he saw a small pool of blood right by Caleb’s head. Shakily, Molly placed a hand over Caleb’s heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was barely beating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, don’t you die on me, Mr. Caleb,” the bloodhunter hissed, carefully moving Caleb so that the wizard’s head was laying on Molly’s lap. “Just-just hold on.” Molly reached into his belt pouch, hoping that the one heal potion he had left was there. He froze as his hand is met with glass shards and wet fabric. “No, no, fuck, shit!” he cursed. He looked down at Caleb. He was losing time, and he didn’t know if their friends would get to them in time. “Come on, Caleb, hold on. A little longer, please. There’s so much you have to do.” Molly was panicking, he knew he was, but what the fuck was he supposed to do. Caleb was dying and he can’t help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly jumped as he felt a warm hand one of his, the one over Caleb’s heart. A presence pressed against him from behind, holding him gently. “Shh,” a voice, warm and motherly, whispered in his ear. “It’s alright. He’ll be okay.” Molly blinked. He knew this voice. He heard it so many times in his dreams. His other hand moved and touched his pendant. It felt warm. “Keep your hand on him,” she commanded, “and repeat after me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whispered, listening and repeating the words spoken into his ears. A soft glow came from his hand and over Caleb. And when the glow subsided, the presence moved away. Curiously, Molly looked back but saw nothing. “Moonweaver?” he muttered. A bout of movements against his lap and a series of coughs snapped him out as he looked over and saw Caleb coming back into consciousness. “Caleb!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mollymauk?” Caleb rasped. “Where…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We fell, remember?” Molly explained. “The ground broke under us and now we’re under it.” He stopped Caleb from trying to get up. “Hey, no, you lost a lot of blood, stay down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly knew that Caleb was referring to how he was still alive. Molly wasn’t really sure how to explain that he can now heal with magic. So he’ll bullshit for now until he figures some things out on his own. “I used my remaining healing potion for you, Mr. Caleb,” he lied. Molly took another look around the small space they were in and felt his panic returning. Was it just him or did the space suddenly feel much smaller now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite only seeing darkness, Caleb could feel how tense Molly was from the hand on his chest. It took a while to click that they were both </span>
  <em>
    <span>underground</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The wizard knows that Molly didn’t panic when they went through a cave when they chased after gnolls, so that only meant that the area around them was particularly small and tight. He needed to distract Molly enough until the others find them. “Mollymauk,” he coughed. “Have you heard from the others?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly blinked, looking back at Caleb. “I...no, not yet,” he answered. “I don’t hear anything. I don’t know if they’re in range, but I can check.” He reaches towards the earring and touches it. “Guys? Anyone there?” He gets no response for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly!” Yasha’s voice shouts. The tiefling lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Molly, are you guys okay?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yasha,” Molly breathed, trying not to sob. “I’m-I’m fine. Caleb’s not looking too good. I was able to give him my healing potion, but he needs more healing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys stay where you are,” he hears Beau say. “Caduceus just cast Locate Creature and Jester says she’ll polymorph into a dire honeybadger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly swallowed. “We really can’t go anywhere,” he laughed nervously. “We’re in a...a really small...space…” He feels Caleb place a hand on top of his and squeeze. “Could...could you guys keep talking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-oh! Yeah, yeah, what, uh, what do you wanna talk about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you maybe talk more about the ocean? What you did while you were pirates?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the reassuring squeeze from Caleb’s hand and the ramblings of his friends through the earring, Molly felt himself calm down a little. The space didn’t feel as small or suffocating anymore at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Caduceus really down a whole ship in one go?” Molly asked, giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah,” Fjord answered. “We may have gone overkill when I let Nott shoot cannons at them.” Molly let out a laugh. “Yeah, it was a crazy time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe you guys were pirates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jester disguised herself as you once,” Beau commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly blinked. “She what?” he asked, hearing Fjord ask alongside him. Just then, Molly hears a bit of rumbling before a small stream of light came through. A nose peek through, sniffing about before the small home became bigger and a large honeybadger came through. “Jester?” The honeybadger shifted back into an adorable blue tiefling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caleb! Molly!” she exclaimed, extending her arms through the hole. “Come on, let’s get you two out of here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caleb, you first,” Molly ordered, helping Caleb up so that Jester could grab the human first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow, ow! Scheisse!” Caleb cursed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry!” Jester apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly followed behind, climbing out through the hole just as strong arms lifted him up and encircled him into a tight hug. “Oof!” Molly gasped, face buried in Yasha’s chest. “Yasha, I’m okay,” he said, words muffled. She didn’t make a move to let go, and he didn’t make an attempt to move away. Though, with a little struggle, he turned his head to see Jester and Caduceus tending to Caleb which was a huge relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get going soon,” Fjord said, holding the map. “There’s a town on the way that we should reach before sundown. Molly, Caleb, are you both okay to keep going?” the half-orc asked worryingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright,” Molly answered, patting Yasha’s arm. “Yasha, dear, you can put me down.” Hesitantly, Yasha let Molly down, giving him a kiss on top of the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I need some assistance,” Caleb groaned. He winced as Beau helped him up, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “Thank you, Beauregard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Beau sighed. “Let’s get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a shift in the air that alerts Leylas. It’s all the warning she gets as the doors are thrown open by a burst of magic. Guards are instantly on guard. However, Leylas knows the figure standing at the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leylas Kryn, it’s been so long!” Titania cheered. “How are you, dear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Bright Queen pinched the bridge of her nose as she gestured for the guards to stand down. “Titania,” she sighed. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it so bad that I wish to visit before our planes intersect for some time?” the Fae Queen grinned. Leylas raised an eyebrow. “Alright, alright, I got bored.” Titania sighed dramatically. “My dearest Oberon is currently out and about on an adventure and he won’t be back for quite some time.” A gentle breeze flows through the room and suddenly, Titania is sitting on the arm of Leylas’s throne, wrapping her arms around the Bright Queen. “I just thought to have a chat. It’s been hundreds of years since we last talked. Oh, hi, Quana!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dusk captain gave a tired sigh. “Hello, Titania,” she greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there nothing else for you to do?” Leylas asked, looking annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, no,” Titania sighed. “My husband is galavanting about without me, and none of my children are home to keep me company.” The Fae Queen smirked. “But eventually, children come home in time. Don’t you think so, Leylas~?” She watched as Leylas subtly froze and glanced at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titania is up before Leylas could continue. “Will you be holding a ball again when our planes intersect?” she asked. “If you do, I’ll be expecting an invite.” She turned, giving a little wave at Leylas. “Ta-ta, dear.” And with that, she was gone within a blink of an eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leylas scowled, glaring at the spot Titania was once standing. The Fae Queen knew something. But extracting answers from the fae is never easy. They’re always dodgy. However, Leylas knew that Titania was leaving some clues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, it’s time to plan a ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb noticed that Molly has been slightly distracted ever since their friends rescued them from their underground prison. The wizard could have chalked it up to the Tiefling trying to distract himself from reliving his trauma, but there was something else. He decided to confront Molly about it as soon as they got rooms at an inn of the town they arrived in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Mollymauk?” Caleb asked, leaning against the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly jumped, almost dropping his cards. “Caleb, you spooked me,” Molly laughed. He eyed Caleb, looking from top to bottom. “Really, I should be the one asking if you’re alright. You weren’t doing too great earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine after a night’s rest,” Caleb sighed, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. “I’ve noticed you’ve been distracted earlier.” In his peripheral, he sees Molly’s fingers fiddling with the tarot cards. “At first, I thought it was because of the situation we were in. Underground in a tight space. But I didn’t see much sign of dissociation from trauma. No, you were distracted by something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly averted his gaze. “Well, I was partially spooked by the fact we were underground, don’t get me wrong,” he responded. “Though, I was more freaked out by you almost dying, you squishy human wizard.” He laughed as Caleb smacked his leg. Molly glanced down at his cards, biting his lips. “Just...thinking about something that happened last night after my watch with Fjord. It’s not bad. I think it’s the reason you’re still alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Caleb asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Tiefling shuffled through the cards and took out Death, showing it to Caleb. “Last night, something was tugging in the back of my head,” Molly explained. “I decided to check my cards, and this is the card I picked up yesterday.” Caleb’s face scrunched up as he saw the card. “I know, I know. Not a pleasant card to look at, but despite its imaging, its symbolism is more meaningful if upright. A change. A transition into something new.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you believe something has changed for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, big time. But I think it’s a discussion that I have to have with a couple of our teammates.” Then he looks at Caleb with an amused stare. “To be honest, I thought Caduceus would have been the one talk to me first,” he chuckled. “The guy is a perceptive fucker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb chuckled with the Tiefling. “He’ll probably be talking to you soon,” he said. “I just got to you first.” He takes Molly’s hand. “Are you sure you’re alright, schatz?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly stared at Caleb’s hand holding his. It felt nice and warm. Probably because of the wizard’s infinity with flames. But why does he feel warmer? “Don’t worry about me, Caleb,” Molly assured. “If anything, Yasha’s gonna be in the next room for me to snuggle with if I get a nightmare.” He nudges Caleb. “Now you go get yourself some rest. You look shittier than I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja, I do,” Caleb agreed, wincing as he stood. “Rest well, schatz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you haven’t told me what that means,” Molly pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb just smirked, walking out the door. “Maybe I’ll tell you one day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek was in deep thought. When he had read the first page of the prince’s journal a couple nights ago. It was a bit odd to hear something in the beacons being dark. But what was it that made  the prince view the beacons so differently? To see something other than its light?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could it be because the prince was a Bloodhunter? He will need to look over the texts he and Mollymauk had used for research. And if possible, he could ask Mollymauk to interact with a beacon. But right now, the queen had the current beacons heavily guarded and the other beacon that was stolen (that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had stolen) was still with the research group in the Empire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He will have to find a solution-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi, Essek!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the familiar voice of Jester rang in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Wanted to tell you that we got the crystals. We got a lot of them. Didn’t know how much needed. Oh, we found-!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The drow blinked as Jester’s message finished. “Ah, good to know. I don’t need too much, but I’ll make use of the excess. What did you find?” he asked. The last page of the message sounded urgent, so he was quite curious. He waited a bit before Jester’s voice rang in his head again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We found a-!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Same day, an hour earlier before Jester’s Sending</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The crystal cave was absolutely magnificent. Glittering crystals and gems everywhere and thrumming with magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch!” Beau hissed, dropping the crystal she had just picked up. “Fuck, that burns!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, how about we </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> touch the crystals?” Fjord groaned, cradling his own hands from having touched the crystals also. “Gods, these things hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb leaned close to the crystals, studying them. “It’s amazing. This area must be ripe with raw and powerful for these crystals to be absolutely filled with it,” he observed. He thinks he might take a couple for himself. He gets a little bit of a shock when he tries to touch one of the crystals. “It will be difficult collecting these. I think Nott’s Mage Hand could help gather some loose ones, but we’ll need blunt force in removing them from the walls.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, oh, maybe we can use big regular rocks to break them off!” Jester suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why not,” Molly nodded. “Yasha, would you be a dear-oh you’re already getting a rock.” As Yasha went to work, Molly decided to delve deeper into the cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going, Mr. Molly?” Caduceus asked as Molly walked by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just gonna explore a bit,” Molly answered. “I won’t stray too far.” With a hop and skip, Molly ventured deeper into the cave. The crystals were more clustered as he got farther in, and the magic was a little more dense and active. He had to dodge a couple volts of magic that strayed his way. At one point, Molly paused. He sees light flickering like a heartbeat nearby. Honestly, Molly’s surprised that he even noticed it considering the flickering light blended with the glow of the crystals. He walked closer to it, the voices of the others muffled in the background. He looks over the crystals from where the light was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...guys!” Molly called out as his eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right in front of him, a glowing dodecahedron with its light beating like his heart.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I seriously need to stop doing cliffhangers.....nah :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. HIATUS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, I have been thinking about this for a bit ever since the recent episodes/livestreams came out.</p><p>In light of recent lore, I have decided to put this fic on hiatus for the time being. Hopefully, it won't be too long, and I will be able to post the next chapter (after getting over my writer's block) if I get more information and lore from the Critrole team.</p><p>Another note, I will be taking this fic off of Anon. I feel a bit more secure in the fandom to reveal myself to you.</p><p>I will still be updating Shaded Purple since that's just a bunch of oneshot ideas.</p><p>Until, next time, fellow critters.</p><p>Bidet!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to the end of the chapter! Tell me what you think. A little criticism is fine. And Have a nice day! ^-^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>